Lost Hearts
by Anya Omega
Summary: Draco est un garçon populaire, coureur de jupons hors pair pour qui, la vie n'a aucun intérêt. Seule la danse le maintient vivant. Mais que se passe-t-il quand ses pas s'essoufflent? Hermione est une jeune fille a qui la vie a tourné le dos qui tente tant bien que mal de joindre les deux bouts. Que se passe-t-il quand elle signe un contrat avec le célèbre Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteur** **: Comme promis, je vous retrouve avec deux nouvelles histoires ! En espérant que vous les apprécierez autant l'une que l'autre! Bien évidemment, on retrouve encore mes personnages préférés ou du moins en partie (il manque Luna) dans cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à reviewer cette fois, je compte sur vous ! Bonne lecture !**

\- 3 et 4. Tends ton bras ! Parfait ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

Draco sourit. C'était rare de recevoir un compliment de son professeur de danse et il l'acceptait avec plaisir. Il avait beaucoup travaillé ses pas et tout cet entrainement avait porté ses fruits : il avait été complimenté par le grand Severus Snape !

L'homme, très exigeant, n'entrainait pas n'importe qui et Draco avait dû participer à un concours qu'il avait réussi au milieu des plus grands danseurs tant Severus avait été frappé par la grâce de ses gestes, sa beauté et par l'aura qu'il dégageait.

Depuis, le professeur avait mis fin à ses contrats pour se concentrer exclusivement sur le fils de son meilleur ami et, il devait l'admettre, Draco avait fait preuve d'autant d'acharnement que lui-même et avait montré énormément de progrès.

Un sourire orna les lèvres de l'homme. Lui aussi avait été pareil autrefois. Il avait été un brillant chorégraphe dans sa jeunesse puis il s'était retiré de la scène pour, à son tour, entrainer de talentueux danseurs comme Draco de laisser s'exprimer son potentiel au maximum de ses possibilités.

\- Drake, pense à bien t'étirer ! rappela une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs au danseur en posant un plateau sur une petite table proche sur lequel se trouvait une serviette humide, une bouteille d'eau ainsi que ses bijoux, ses lunettes de soleil et son cellulaire.

L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds sourit. Pansy Parkinson avait toujours rêvé de le voir sur la scène des scènes, sur la scène où toutes les stars avaient posé le pied. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait fait ses débuts en tant que chanteur quand elle avait chapardé un de ses enregistrements pour l'envoyer à un studio puis lorsqu' il avait fait ses débuts en tant que chorégraphe, elle avait suggéré de produire lui-même ses chorégraphies en voyant à quel point il était intéressé. Ensuite, il avait pris des cours et sa carrière était lancée depuis plus d'un an.

\- Voyons, Pansy, comment je pourrais oublier ça? L'étirement est la chose la plus importante avec l'échauffement. Comment pourrais-je franchement oublier un truc pareil? demanda-t-il, un sourire amusé trônant sur ses lèvres pâles.

\- Draco, mon chou, étire-toi maintenant ou c'est moi qui m'en occupe et, crois-moi, je ne crois pas exagérer en te disant que l'on retrouvera tes membres aux quatre coins du globe !

Draco éclata de rire. C'est pour cette raison qu'il adorait Pansy. Elle avait été l'une des seules à rester la même malgré sa brusque montée sous les feux des projecteurs.

Pansy avait gardé son sérieux mais aussi son humour assez mordant dont elle pouvait faire preuve quand elle souhaitait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Merci pour cette leçon, Sev' dit-il à son professeur avant d'ôter son t-shirt et de s'étirer convenablement.

L'homme grimaça. Il n'y avait que Lucius pour l'appeler ainsi et il avait transmis ce défaut à son fils.

\- Prends un bain bien chaud quand tu rentres. Tu as beaucoup sollicité tes muscles aujourd'hui. Tu as fait du bon travail.

Draco, rayonnant, acquiesça et regarda son professeur partir avant de s'écrouler, dos au miroir, en position assise et d'enfiler son casque audio sur ses oreilles rapidement. Tant qu'il était dans cet état d'esprit, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour imaginer une suite de pas et c'est ce qu'il faisait après chaque entrainement. Il ne vivait que pour le chant et la danse.

La leçon avait été particulièrement éprouvante mais il en avait l'habitude. Depuis quelques jours, il s'entrainait à effectuer de nouveaux pas en vue de l'enregistrement de son prochain clip.

\- Drake, désolé mon vieux mais il va fall…

L'homme soupira. Comme à son habitude, son meilleur ami ne l'écoutait pas tant il était concentré, les yeux fermés, remuant légèrement les jambes quand il avait une idée de pas. Il connaissait ça par coeur. Il l'avait déjà vu s'entrainer même chez lui, devant le gigantesque miroir qui prenait presque un pan de mur entier et il savait aussi qu'il n'aimait pas être dérangé.

C'est pourquoi il s'avança lentement et posa sa paume sur le genou de l'adolescent, le laissant doucement reprendre contact avec la réalité.

\- Ça va vieux? demanda-t-il quand il eut ouvert les yeux, t'as l'air crevé.

\- T'as pas envie de sortir?

Pansy tiqua à ces mots. Elle savait comment ça allait se terminer. Une fois de plus.

\- On se fait une virée après?

\- J'aimerais bien, souffla Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais sinon ?

Zabini, Blaise de son prénom, grimaça.

\- Les journalistes sont là. L'agence leur a dit que tu sortirais bientôt ton prochain album et ils veulent des informations.

Draco soupira, se releva alors que Pansy arrivait avec de nouveaux vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement, laissant son casque audio autour de sa nuque et glissant ses lunettes de soleil sur son regard orageux.

\- Ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps, souffla la jeune fille en reprenant son air sérieux.

Dès que l'adolescent quitta le studio où il s'entrainait, les flash des appareils photos fusèrent. Heureusement qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil car il aurait été aveuglé sans elles.

\- Draco, Draco, est-ce vrai que vous tournez un nouveau clip en ce moment?

\- Mr Malfoy, quand sortira votre prochain album?

\- Mr Malfoy, un mot pour vos fans?

\- Mr Malfoy !

Blaise s'avança au devant des journalistes le premier, imposant le calme alors que Draco s'avançait derrière lui, vêtu d'un jean noir moulant ainsi que d'un ample t-shirt gris. Comme l'avait dit Pansy, il fallait que LE Draco Malfoy soit impeccable en toutes circonstances !

\- Du calme, s'il vous plait, exigea Blaise, Mr Malfoy va répondre à toutes vos questions.

\- Hey, s'avança langoureusement ce dernier, déclenchant les cris de la horde de fans se trouvant derrière les journalistes.

\- Mr Malfoy, votre agence nous a annoncé que vous tournez un nouveau clip, est-ce celui de votre enregistrement de la semaine dernière ?

\- C'est exact, répondit Draco en faisant un coucou à ses fans. Mr Snape et moi travaillons sur de nouveaux enchainements de pas. C'est assez difficile mais je garde le rythme.

\- Mr Malfoy, quand sortira votre prochain album ?

\- Je prépare de nouvelles compos pour l'album. Il ne contiendra, comme je l'ai annoncé plus tôt, que de nouvelles chansons. Je travaille aussi sur deux nouveaux clips mais ça ne saurait tarder.

\- Draco, un mot pour vos fans?

Les cris derrière les journalistes retentirent une nouvelle fois.

\- I…Love…You, leur souffla un Draco plus qu'enjôleur.

\- Draco? Draco ! crièrent d'autres journalistes afin de poser leurs questions.

\- C'est fini, intervint Blaise, Mr Malfoy est fatigué et aimerait se détendre. Allons-y monsieur.

L'adolescent adressa un dernier salut à ses fans et se faufila à la suite de son meilleur ami jusqu'à la limousine qui les attendait avant de se faufiler à l'arrière tandis que Pansy se glissait à l'avant, sur le siège passager.

\- Blaise, appela-t-elle une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés. Tu peux me conduire chez Daphné? On avait prévu de passer une soirée avec les autres. Tu prends soin de Draco et vous appelez un taxi si vous avez trop bu compris? Surtout toi, Drake !

Le blond lui adressa un signe entendu et la jeune fille s'éclipsa une fois arrivée à destination.

\- Bon, alors, où on va?

Le sourire aguicheur du blond s'agrandit.

\- Boite privée.

\- Oh, monsieur a besoin de compagnie je vois ! Tu fais pas de conneries, hein ?

\- Tu sais bien que non ! dit Draco en roulant des yeux.

Mais Draco avait vraiment besoin de compagnie comme disait son meilleur ami et, aussitôt en boite il ne s'occupa plus que de lui-même, laissant Blaise s'assurant qu'aucun journaliste ne rentrerait. C'était sa boite après tout. Une boite qui ne laissait entrer que des personnes de qualité.

\- Regardez qui est là, cria-t-il alors que la plupart des filles qu'il connaissait vinrent à sa rencontre.

Quand il avait ouvert cette boite, son père n'avait pas cru en son succès mais les jeunes filles des beaux quartiers étaient si folles de lui que la boite avait dû rapidement s'agrandir pour contenir plus de monde. Cette boite, il l'avait montée avec Blaise et il n'était pas mécontent du résultat.

Les sorties qu'il pouvait se permettre étaient rares mais quand il avait besoin d'une pause, il venait dans son repère, là où aucune caméra, aucun micro ne pourrait le suivre.

Sans cette pression imposée par les journalistes, l'adolescent s'était laissé aller, buvant ça et là, quelques verres en compagnie de plusieurs filles alors que son garde du corps le surveillait. Le blond ne s'était jamais laissé aller ainsi. Il flirtait librement avec tout ce qui l'entourait, comme si chaque fille était sa propriété, si bien que Blaise finit par le perdre de vue vers la fin de la soirée après l'avoir vu s'éclipser avec une fille.

\- Oh, non, ne me dis pas ça… On a pas besoin de ça… chuchota l'homme avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où il avait vu Draco partir.

Il avait promis. Promis de ne pas mettre une fille dans son lit. Pas comme la dernière fois où il avait fallu dédommager la dite fille plutôt lourdement pour ne pas qu'un scandale éclate. Ne le trouvant pas, il s'éclipsa dehors afin de demander aux gardiens s'il l'avait vu quand ceux-ci lui pointèrent un Draco passablement ivre embrassant langoureusement une fille en glissant ses mains sous ses vêtements.

\- C'est pas vrai… Drake, la fête est terminée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'auteur : Aucune review… Super, mais je ne m'arrête pas à ça bien que ça me décourage fortement. Je pensais que le couple Hermione Draco aurait plus de succès qu'un Luna Draco mais je me suis complètement trompée.**

 **Une absence d'un mois… Et je n'ai pas écrit une seule ligne alors qu'écrire m'est quelque chose de vital. Je vous laisse imaginer dans quel état j'étais pour ne pas savoir écrire ne serait-ce qu'un mot.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre aura au moins des reviews… Il n'est pas parfait et d'ailleurs, je ne l'aime pas… Je le retravaillerai à l'occasion… Genre plus tard? A la prochaine et bonne lecture**

\- Hermione, dépêche toi !

La jeune fille courait à droite et à gauche sans cesse, si bien qu'à la fin de sa journée, elle était épuisée.

Un mois plus tôt, elle travaillait comme serveuse dans un petit café mais rapidement, elle avait attiré les clients masculins qui n'hésitaient pas à lui mettre la main aux fesses quand elle passait, et se plaignaient d'elle auprès du patron quand elle ne se laissait pas aller à leurs avances. Et le patron n'avait rien voulu entendre et il avait viré la jeune fille, perdant la majorité de ses clients sans même s'en rendre compte.

Depuis, elle enchainait les petits boulots : une semaine de babysitting, livraison de colis, distribution de publicité, et, depuis peu, elle faisait le taxi. D'abord réticente, elle avait essayé avec beaucoup de réserve et tout c'était bien passé. Elle déposait et ramenait des gens à bord de sa vieille voiture où elle vivait presque.

Avec son renvoi, elle avait perdu une importante somme d'argent si bien qu'elle peinait à payer les factures d'électricité, de gaz et d'eau chez elle. Il ne lui restait pour ainsi dire rien et elle ne pouvait compter sur personne. Ron, son meilleur ami, était parti étudier la faune en Amazonie avec son frère ainé, Charlie tandis que Harry s'était établi en France avec Ginny, sa petite amie qui datait des années d'école. Elle ne pouvait pas leur demander ça et ses parents… ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture alors qu'ils venaient la voir. Elle était vraiment seule alors elle se débrouillait comme elle pouvait. Elle utilisait le peu d'argent qu'elle avait pour la nourriture et l'eau. Elle n'avait pas le luxe de profiter de l'eau chaude ou même du chauffage et de l'électricité.

Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. La journée, elle travaillait comme femme de ménage dans un bureau et le soir elle faisait le taxi si bien qu'elle ne rentrait que tard le soir pour prendre une douche froide, avaler quelque chose et se coucher.

\- Hermione, tu pourras nettoyer l'autre local et sortir les poubelles? J'ai un rencard avec mon amoureux ce soir !

Et la fille qui secondait Hermione était partie, la laissant là sans même attendre sa réponse. Elle soupira. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de terminer le ménage, de se changer et de se mettre au volant de sa voiture. Elle était seulement en train de sortir les poubelles quand son vieux téléphone sonna, lui arrachant un sursaut.

Pendant qu'elle travaillait, la nuit était tombée et elle était seule à côté des bennes à ordure dans la nuit noire ce qui était tout sauf rassurant.

\- Service taxi d'Hermione Granger, j'écoute ?

Un juron au bout du fil. Elle était prête à raccrocher quand elle entendit un rire. Était-ce une blague? Elle regarda un instant son téléphone. Ce numéro lui était inconnu, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ses clients réguliers.

\- Service taxi d'Hermione Granger, répéta-t-elle, j'écoute ?

La jeune fille soupira. Elle finissait tard sa journée et en plus elle allait devoir ramener dieu savait qui, probablement bourré à l'entrée d'un quelconque bar. Elle était plus qu'éreintée avec ses nuits à jouer au taxi. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil et la fatigue commençait à se faire grandement ressentir.

\- Allo?

Hermione reporta son attention sur le téléphone, retenant un soupir quand elle entendit un nouveau gloussement.

" Draco, fais pas le con!" entendit-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Tais-toi, Blaise !

\- Que puis-je pour vous? demanda la brune, exaspérée. Plus vite elle irait le chercher et le déposer, plus vite elle pourrait rentrer chez elle et espérer dormir quelques heures avant de se lever pour entamer une nouvelle journée de travail.

\- Je suis au D & Z' bar, pouvez-vous venir?

La jeune fille parut surprise. Un fils de riche faisait appel à elle, la fille qui peinait à joindre les deux bouts. Elle connaissait ce bar et sa clientèle plus que recommandable et elle espérait que son client ne la prenne pas pour une moins que rien.

\- Allo, appela une voix impatiente.

\- Oui, dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Oui, oui, j'arrive dans dix minutes.

\- Je vous laisse cinq minutes, dit Draco avant de raccrocher.

Hermione retint un cri de frustration, se dépêcha de sortir les poubelles et d'enlever sa tenue de travail. Elle était en nage, elle pouvait se remaquiller et elle le faisait en temps normal mais elle n'avait pas le temps de remédier à la situation. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

Sans attendre, elle grimpa dans sa vieille voiture, mit sa ceinture et démarra au quart de tour en direction de la boite de nuit.

Quand elle se gara, elle vit une jeune fille pendue au bras d'un garçon blond qui semblait se disputer avec un colosse.

\- Pourquoi je pourrais pas me faire cette fille? Tu vois comme elle me veut? Comme elle s'accroche à moi?

\- Dray, fais pas le con !

\- Désolée, chérie, on remettra ça plus tard, chuchota le blond à l'oreille de la brune avant de regarde dans la direction d'Hermione. Elle sortit de voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? s'exclama-t-il avant de désigner la voiture, une vieille ford d'un bleu roi plus que délavé.

\- Une voiture de toute évidence, s'exclama Hermione d'un ton cynique. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps.

\- Une antiquité, oui ! Un vieux tas de ferraille.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude des clients capricieux. Si ma voiture vous dérange, rien ne vous empêche d'appeler ailleurs.

Le blond eut un soupir résigné.

\- Ca ira pour cette fois je suppose, dit-il en montant à l'arrière de la voiture alors qu'Hermione prenait place à l'avant du véhicule.

\- Où dois-je vous déposer? demanda-t-elle, pressée d'en finir.

L'adolescent la dévisagea, l'air éberlué. Qu'avait-elle dit?

\- Malfoy' s Palace.

Hermione haussa un sourcil avant de regarder dans son rétroviseur intérieur.

Son client avait les cheveux blonds comme seuls les Malfoy les avaient.

De plus, la chevalière qu'il portait bien l'émeraude de la célèbre famille, LE propriétaire de LA plus célèbre boite de nuit du pays, LE fils unique de la famille Malfoy. Il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour la faire renvoyer de ses multiples petits boulots.

Elle avait chaud. Trop chaud. Et en même temps, elle frissonnait.

Pressée, elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et tourna dans la grande allée.

\- Excès de vitesse? l'interrompit son client dans ses pensées.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa vitesse et appuya plutôt violemment sur le frein. Elle roulait presque 25 km/h trop vite ! Comment avait-elle pu rouler aussi vite sans s'en rendre compte, elle qui était toujours si prudente sur les routes ?

\- Toutes mes excuses, Mr Malfoy, fit-elle tout en réprimant un frisson alors que le blond haussait un sourcil sans ajouter un mot sur sa conduite. C'était Mr Malfoy maintenant? Où était passée la hargne avec laquelle la conductrice lui avait répondu pas plus tard que devant sa propre boite?

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la petite voiture bleu s'engagea dans l'allée et la jeune fille coupa le moteur, une fois arrivée devant la grande maison.

\- Nous somme arrivés, Mr Malfoy, déclara Hermione une fois le moteur coupé.

L'adolescent lui tendit un billet et sortit de voiture alors que la conductrice restait stupéfaite devant la quantité d'argent qu'elle avait entre les mains.

\- Mr Malfoy, c'est beaucoup trop, attendez !

Elle était sortie de voiture pour rendre le surplus d'argent quand le blond la rejoignit, haussant les épaules.

\- Considère que c'est un début pour t'acheter une nouvelle voiture, dit-il.

La brune était excédée.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma voiture?! cria-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

\- C'est un tas de ferraille, voilà ce qu'elle est !

\- Eh bien, c'est tout ce que je peux m'offrir, OKAY? J'ai eu une rude journée alors allez vous f…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'effondra, inconsciente, manquant de peu la chute qui ne lui fut évitée que grâce à son client.

\- Hey ! s'exclama le blond en la cueillant dans ses bras, telle une poupée de chiffon. Hey! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?! Réponds ! cria-t-il en la secouant, faisant basculer sa tête sur son épaule.

Draco pesta en sentant la chaleur qui émanait du front de la brune. Il était bouillant ! Comment avait-elle pu conduire dans cet état? Elle voulait leur mort ou quoi? Conscient qu'il avait été dur avec elle, il la souleva telle une princesse et marcha jusqu'à sa grande maison. Il la laisserait se reposer pour la nuit et la laisserait repartir le lendemain. Pour l'heure, il fallait faire baisser la fièvre c'est pourquoi, sans attendre, il l'allongea sur le canapé lit après lui avoir ôté sa veste, et lui mit la couverture la plus chaude possible sur elle afin de la faire transpirer.

Que faisait sa mère quand lui-même était malade? Elle lui faisait de la compote, facile à manger et très sucrée, et lui passait un linge humide sur le front, le torse et les bras. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait quand même pas la déshabiller alors il se contenterait de rafraichir son visage et ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire, franchement… souffla-t-il, fatigué lui aussi.

Pourquoi avait-elle pris sur elle de faire ce trajet? il grimaça. C'était lui le coupable, il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et en plus, il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle non plus car il avait déchargé sur elle la colère qu'il avait contre Blaise.

Son téléphone sonna, le coupant de ses pensées et il s'empressa de décrocher.

\- Draco, tu es rentré?

Le blond retint un soupir agacé. Pourquoi Blaise ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de se tracasser pour lui en permanence?

\- Oui, je viens de rentrer. Je suis crevé là, Blaise, j'allais aller me coucher.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mentionné qu'il s'était retrouvé avec la fille du taxi?

\- N'oublie pas que tu as entrainement demain !

\- Bonne nuit, le coupa le blond avant de raccrocher.

Il jeta un œil au réveil. 3h du matin. Blaise avait dit "demain" mais en réalité, c'était plus dans quelques heures et il fallait encore qu'il s'occupe de Granger. Il ne dormirait probablement pas de la nuit.

Avec exaspération, il rafraichit la jeune fille, lui ôta ses chaussures pour mieux l'installer et lui donna à manger. Quand il eut fini, sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller, il grimpa à l'étage, gagna sa chambre où il s'effondra comme une masse dans son lit, fermant les yeux pour mieux dormir.

Quand il se leva, deux heures plus tard, il n'était pas plus revigoré. Il aurait bien dormi plus longtemps si un bruit étrange ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait de son réveil mais il reposait, éteint sur sa table de nuit.

Pestant, il se leva et suivit le bruit jusqu'à la jeune fille avant d'extirper un téléphone tellement vieux que les touches étaient presque effacées.

\- Allo? décrocha-t-il, la voix ensommeillée.

\- Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain, tu devais déjà être là il y a une heure ! Je te paye pas que pour attirer les clients alors ramène ton cul !

Draco jeta un œil au réveil. Où devait se rendre Granger à 6h du matin? Il toussota doucement, attirant l'attention de son interlocuteur.

\- Mrs Granger est malade et ne peut pas venir, monsieur.

\- Et elle ne sait pas prévenir elle-même la garce?! s'exclama l'homme avant de raccrocher, énervé.

Draco rappela aussitôt.

\- C'est la dernière fois que vous me raccrochez au nez. Et si vous parlez ainsi à vos employés, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils craquent et tombent malades. Ecoutez-moi bien, monsieur, Mrs Granger démissionne. Alors démerdez-vous tout seul.

Il raccrocha à son tour avant de jeter un œil à sa protégée. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça? Il avait eu pitié, oui, surement. Pitié de son air de zombie.

Pourtant, un soupçon d'inquiétude l'envahit quand elle toussa doucement. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cet état? Et depuis combien de temps ne dormait-elle pas?

L'adolescent jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au réveil. Il avait exactement une demi-heure pour manger et se rendre au studio et perfectionner sa chorégraphie. Il grimaça.

Comme Severus le lui avait dit, il avait mal partout. Il aurait dû prendre une douche avant de dormir mais il était trop fatigué. Tant pis, il prendrait sa douche puis ramènerait de quoi manger pour lui et Granger puis il irait au studio et au diable le retard !

Au pas de course, il gagna la salle de bain, prit une rapide douche et enfila ses vêtements de sport agrémentés d'une casquette et de lunettes de soleil avant de sortir et de revenir avec des viennoiseries de toute sorte, priant pour que Granger ne fasse pas la difficile.

Sans se presser, il déposa le sachet de viennoiseries sur la petite table, s'empara d'un pain au chocolat et laissa un mot avant de filer à son cours de danse.

\- Draco, enfin ! Tu es là tôt d'habitude ! s'exclama Pansy.

En fait, il était toujours le premier arrivé, profitant du calme pour revoir sa chorégraphie, pour s'échauffer. Elle le connaissait bien.

Le blond termina son petit pain en chocolat, s'essuya la bouche et ignora la remarque de sa meilleure amie, pénétrant sans plus tarder dans la salle où son professeur le rejoindrait quand il arriverait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note d'auteur : Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 3 de "Lost Hearts"** ** _._** **J'ai énormément galéré à l'écrire et j'ai, comme qui dirait, un blocage dans l'écriture. J'ai mis plusieurs jours en écrivant par petits morceaux alors qu'en général, je boucle un chapitre en 2h et j'ignore d'où vient le problème. Soyez donc indulgent(e)s avec moi s'il vous plait et gardez à l'esprit que même si je mets plusieurs mois entre chaque publication, je n'abandonnerai aucun de mes écrits!**

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, dans la résidence des Malfoy, Hermione venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Déboussolée, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas chez elle.

Encore fiévreuse, elle se leva, peu consciente du fait qu'il faisait chaud alors que le chauffage était censé être coupé depuis plusieurs mois. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se releva du canapé moelleux et qu'elle regarda autour d'elle qu'elle découvrit qu'elle n'était pas chez elle.

Doucement, elle referma les yeux, essayant de se remémorer sa journée de la veille quand elle revit la scène de la voiture. Elle s'était évanouie. Et Malfoy… Oh mon dieu ! Malfoy l'avait rattrapée et elle était probablement chez lui ! Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, et vite!

Rapidement, elle jeta un œil autour d'elle, localisa son sac et sa veste avant de se relever et de s'effondrer aussi vite dans le canapé qu'elle venait de quitter. Pourquoi tout tournait-il donc comme cela? Elle ne tenait pas debout et, dans cet état, elle se voyait mal reprendre le volant. Pourquoi était-elle comme cela? Malfoy l'avait-il droguée? Non, il n'y avait aucune raison. Et puis pourquoi lui aurait-il mis une compresse d'eau froide sur le front? Elle soupira. Deux jours. Deux jours qu'elle n'avait rien avalé. Il fallait qu'elle mange si elle voulait faire quelque chose. Elle déglutit, grimaçant quand sa gorge sèche la rappela à l'ordre. Bon, elle devait boire d'abord. Malfoy ne s'apercevrait de rien si elle buvait un peu d'eau au robinet.

Lentement, testant la robustesse de ses jambes, Hermione se leva, prenant soin de s'accrocher aux meubles pour marcher.

En passant près de la table basse, elle vit un saladier remplit de viennoiseries avec un post-it qui portait son nom.

 **Granger, ces viennoiseries sont pour toi. Mange et attends-moi. Nous devons parler. Je serai de retour vers 13h.**

C'était signé DM pour Draco Malfoy. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle était bien chez lui. Devait-elle l'attendre comme il lui avait ordonné? Non, elle devait filer, ne serait-ce que pour aller à son boulot sinon elle n'osait pas penser aux conséquences.

Sans penser au reste, elle attrapa les viennoiseries encore fraiches, en mit une dans sa bouche alors qu'elle enfilait sa veste et quitta la grande maison pour regagner sa voiture.

Elle s'expliquerait plus tard mais pour l'heure, elle devait travailler si elle voulait pouvoir faire les courses..

De son côté, Draco effectuait ses nouveaux pas sous l'œil attentif de son professeur. Severus lui, grimaçait. Son élève était maladroit et ses pas grotesques. Il n'était pas à ce qu'il faisait et cela se voyait malgré qu'il fasse de son mieux. Mais il s'en rendait compte lui-même car il grimaçait. Il était mauvais. Il n'avait jamais été aussi mauvais depuis qu'il avait commencé.

\- Bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui Draco, tu n'es pas en forme, ça ne sert à rien de continuer.

Le blond ne dit rien. Il était tout à fait d'accord avec son professeur. Il n'aurait rien su apprendre de nouveau.

\- Dray, quelque chose te tracasse? demanda Blaise, soucieux.

Draco l'ignora.

\- Je rentre, je suis fatigué et j'aimerais retourner me coucher.

Et il quitta le studio, son casque audio sur les oreilles.

Habituellement, il se rendait au studio au volant de sa voiture mais marcher de temps en temps lui faisait du bien et c'était l'idéal pour se changer les idées.

\- Draco ! cria Blaise en le rejoignant pour avoir des explications, tu ne peux pas rentrer comme ça !

Malgré le son de la musique émanant du casque, le blond s'arrêta, expirant un bon coup. Il allait dire à son meilleur ami de ne pas le suivre quand Pansy le devança en lui apportant un pull à capuche.

\- Tiens, lui chuchota-t-elle, et va te changer les idées. Mais ne fais pas de bêtises.

L'adolescent sourit et l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue avant d'enfiler son pull et de se remettre en marche avant de se mettre à trottiner. Un jogging lui ferait du bien.

Il courut rapidement jusque chez lui, la nervosité montant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son domicile et ouvrit prestement la porte.

\- Granger, je suis rentré.

Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de s'annoncer? Et pourquoi la maison était-elle aussi silencieuse?

\- Granger?

Le ton de sa voix paraissait légèrement plus inquiet. Pourquoi ne se manifestait-elle pas? Dormait-elle?

D'un pas souple et sans bruit, il gagna le salon et ne la vit pas. D'un coup d'œil, il vit que les affaires de la brune n'était plus là et que la couverture dont il l'avait recouverte avait été soigneusement repliée. Elle était partie alors qu'il lui avait dit de l'attendre.

Il serra les dents et tenta de l'appeler par son numéro de téléphone avant d'entendre la sonnerie raisonner dans son appartement. Elle avait laissé son téléphone ou plutôt elle l'avait oublié. Elle allait revenir. Très bien, il aurait une petite discussion avec elle.

En attendant, il gagna sa salle de bain pour y prendre un long bain qui le relaxa plus qu'il ne pouvait l'espérer et, quand il eut fini, il gagna sa chambre, se déshabilla, laissant son tas de vêtements rejoindre les autres au pied du lit puis il s'effondra comme une masse dans son lit, plongeant déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

Hermione, de son côté, travaillait dur dans le bar où elle avait été employée, pestant contre les clients qui lui mettait la main aux fesses quand elle passait à côté d'eux pour prendre commande. Elle avait même l'impression que tous s'étaient passé le mot car il y avait de plus en plus de clients de ce genre qui gagnaient le bar en journée.

Elle était épuisée. D'abord elle avait été au petit magasin pour nettoyer et une des employées avait été adorable de lui donner un coup de main en la voyant malade. Puis elle avait enchainé directement avec le bar aux alentours de 18h où tous les clients s'étaient amusés à la faire courir à droite et à gauche, l'appelant parfois pour rien, afin que d'autres aient le loisir de lui peloter les fesses.

Ce bar, c'était son calvaire. Elle avait été un jour se plaindre au patron, mais ce dernier n'avait rien voulu savoir. C'était son affaire à elle, pas la sienne. Elle devait donc se débrouiller seule. Elle aurait franchement bien démissionné si elle n'avait pas eu autant besoin d'argent pour vivre.

Fatiguée, elle regagna sa voiture où elle prit son sac sur les genoux, à la recherche de son téléphone pour faire sa tournée de taxi quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas sorti à ses lieux de travail. Pouvait-elle l'avoir oublié chez Malfoy? Elle grimaça. Elle qui espérait obtenir quelques jours avant une nouvelle confrontation avec ce garçon imbu de lui-même et sans gêne, elle était bonne pour voir son répit raccourci. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son téléphone si elle voulait que les gens comptent toujours sur elle pour faire le taxi sinon elle ne gagnerait plus d'argent. Il fallait qu'elle le récupère. Et vite.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione soupira. C'était à croire que le sort était contre elle. Pourquoi devait-elle retourner voir ce Draco Malfoy aussi tôt? !

Et puis, il avait été odieux avec elle, que ce soit devant la boite de nuit ou à sa précieuse villa. S'il l'avait hébergée, c'est surement qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

Il ne pouvait y avoir que ça car après tout, les Malfoy étaient bien connus pour cela. Il y avait toujours un but intéressé derrière chacune de leurs actions.

Désespérée, elle souffla bruyamment par la bouche et enclencha la première avant de se mettre en route pour la villa. L'énorme maison était assez loin, à environ une vingtaine de minutes et pourtant elle y fut en un clin d'œil. Elle était arrivée beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait cru et, sous la surprise, elle avala sa salive de travers, la faisant tousser.

\- Tiens, tiens, qui revoilà, dit Draco en frappant au carreau de sa voiture, la faisant sursauter. Suis-moi, ajouta-t-il en regagnant sa maison.

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de protester que, déjà, Draco avait disparu derrière les grandes portes.

Ni une, ni deux, elle ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et quitta l'habitacle pour suivre les traces du blondinet prétentieux. Il fallait qu'elle récupère son téléphone car elle n'aurait pas les moyens de s'en acheter un avant plusieurs mois et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle en avait trop besoin.

Enervée contre elle-même pour avoir oublié son téléphone, elle ouvrit la porte pour faire face à Draco.

\- Je t'avais pourtant demandé de m'attendre, souffla-t-il, exaspéré.

\- Je devais aller travailler, dit Hermione, bien décidée à lui tenir tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire. Et encore moins qu'elle se laisse faire par un Malfoy.

\- Pour gagner de misérables pièces?

Il sourit. C'était plus fort que lui. Il adorait la faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Ces quelques pièces comme tu dis, me permettent de gagner ma vie contrairement à toi qui n'as qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce que tu veux !

Le sourire de l'adolescent s'élargit.

\- Tu fais erreur. Je travaille, je suis chanteur et chorégraphe professionnel.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Oui, évidemment ! Mais il ne connaissait pas le sens d'un vrai travail.

\- Peu importe, dit-elle alors que la fureur marquait ses traits. Je suis venue récupérer mon téléphone alors rends-le moi, je dégage d'ici et on est quitte !

L'adolescent sourit. Ce qu'elle pouvait être mignonne quand elle se mettait en colère. Ça allumait la braise dans son regard. Enfin, il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui tenait tête et il aimait ça.

\- C'est ça que tu veux? l'interrogea le riche, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Il eut tout juste le temps de lui montrer ce qu'elle désirait avant que l'adolescente ne fonce sur lui, ne s'en empare et qu'elle revienne en arrière, reprenant ses distances.

\- Bien, à présent que j'ai récupéré mon bien, je m'en vais, indiqua-t-elle en quittant la villa telle une lionne, déterminée.

Draco ne l'avait même pas retenue. Il n'avait même pas bougé le petit doigt, trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle était sortie de sa vie tout comme elle y était entrée, telle une tornade.

Il sourit. Cette fille était surprenante.

Oh mais… il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui parler de son boulot. Il lui avait posé problème alors qu'elle peinait déjà à s'en sortir. Il aurait au moins dû la dédommager.

Peut-être que s'il lui proposait de travailler pour lui, elle lui pardonnerait ses erreurs ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça! Il ne pouvait pas accepter une fille chez lui.

Quoique… Elle lui avait dit qu'elle faisait le ménage dans des immeubles et qu'elle travaillait aussi en cuisine et en service en salle dans de petits snacks. Il jeta un œil aux pièces qui l'entouraient. Il y avait un bordel monstre. Peut-être pouvait-il l'engager comme domestique? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il soupira profondément. Il rangerait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il était fatigué.

Ereinté, il se glissa sous la douche, enfila un jogging et se faufila dans son lit. Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir toute sa soirée et toute la nuit. Chassant Granger de sa tête, il retint un cri de frustration et se força à fermer les yeux. Maudite Granger.

De son côté, Hermione avait reprit la route. Elle avait eu plusieurs clients dans son service taxi qu'elle avait déposés à divers endroits avant de parvenir enfin à son petit appartement où elle s'effondra comme une masse sur son vieux matelas tout défraichi.

Elle était très fatiguée et ses entrevues répétées avec Malfoy l'avaient mise à bout de nerfs assez rapidement, ce qui avait épuisé ses ressources d'énergie plus tôt que prévu.

Plus qu'épuisée, elle ne prit même pas la peine de prendre une douche et roula sur elle-même dans ses vêtements chauds. Il fallait qu'elle dorme si elle voulait être en forme pour travailler le lendemain.

En plus, elle avait manqué une matinée de travail. Elle grimaça. Son patron allait le lui faire payer et elle allait s'en prendre plein la figure.

Elle ferma les yeux en retenant sa frustration. Tout ça, c'était à cause de Malfoy. S'il ne l'avait pas épuisée, elle aurait été capable de travailler. Mais d'un autre côté… il lui avait laissé des médicaments et il lui avait même acheté des viennoiseries.

\- Ah ! cria-t-elle, frustrée. Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il avait été odieux puis il l'avait aidée. Que devait-elle penser? Derrière ses commentaires sarcastiques, se pourrait-il que Malfoy soit… quelqu'un de gentil? Hermione se gifla mentalement. Non, un Malfoy ne pouvait pas être gentil ! Fichu Malfoy qui lui faisait penser n'importe quoi ! Retenant un soupir de frustration, elle ferma les yeux. Maudit Malfoy.

Le réveil sonna. Un grognement surgit du lit et une main rageuse s'écrasa sur le pauvre objet. Draco émergea du lit en criant de frustration. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi à cause de Granger. Il avait regardé son téléphone toute la nuit hésitant à plusieurs reprises à lui faire un message;

Résultat, il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. En plus, il devait aller au studio. Il soupira et se décida à envoyer un message avant de se changer et de se mettre en route. Il se concentrerait sur son entrainement et penserait à Granger plus tard. Il grimaça en songeant à la mauvaise surprise qu'elle aurait et espéra qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas trop. Enfin, ça c'était impossible. Elle lui en voudrait forcément.

Hermione, elle, de son côté, venait de quitter le snack où elle travaillait. Comment ça, elle avait démissionné? Elle avait protesté mais son patron avait prononcé le nom de Malfoy et elle s'était figée avant de quitter prestement les lieux.

Elle grimpa dans sa voiture et prit son téléphone.

 **Il faut qu'on parle**

 **DM**

Furieuse, elle fourra son téléphone dans son sac et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Bien, il voulait parler? Ils allaient parler !


	5. Chapter 5

De son côté, Draco grognait de frustration. Il avait réussi à éloigner Granger de ses pensées durant la première heure d'entrainement puis ses pas s'étaient faits maladroits. Il pensait tellement à la discussion qu'ils auraient après que son cerveau ne captait même plus le rythme de la musique si bien qu'il effectuait ses pas tantôt trop vite, tantôt trop lentement, le frustrant davantage encore.

Severus l'avait remarqué. Quelque chose perturbait le fils de son meilleur ami. Il y a quelques mois, il croyait que Draco était incapable de sentiment et le voilà qui exprimait ce qui ressemblait à de l'impatience mêlée à de la frustration. Auparavant, il exprimait les émotions qu'on lui demandait quand il dansait. Il arrivait qu'il n'y parvienne pas mais c'était uniquement quand il était trop préoccupé par quelque chose comme c'était le cas actuellement. Quelle chose pouvait accaparer l'esprit du jeune danseur à ce point? Il l'ignorait mais une bonne discussion s'imposait. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son élève s'était figé.

\- Draco, il y a un problème?

L'adolescent serrait les poings, le regard plongé au sol. Il était très frustré, l'homme pouvait le voir à se muscles tendus qui empêchait sa souplesse de se développer davantage.

\- J'en ai marre, j'arrête…

Choquée, Pansy arrêta la musique alors que l'entraineur suivait du regard son jeune élève qui se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, probablement pour s'y changer, sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien tant qu'il penserait à Granger. Le plus vite il lui parlerait, le plus vite cette discussion serait loin dans son esprit et il pourrait se concentrer sur les choses importantes.

L'homme attendit quelques instants avant de l'y rejoindre, s'arrêtant au recoin du mur quand il entendit le bruit de la douche.

\- Une glace, ça te tente? proposa-t-il au blond.

Le bruit de la douche s'interrompit et un Draco tout mouillé émergea de l'habitacle.

\- Vrai? demanda-t-il avec une expression enfantine.

L'homme sourit.

\- Puisque je te le dis !

Le fils de son meilleur ami était tellement prévisible et puis, peut-être qu'il découvrirait ce qui le tracassait. Avec les nombreux échanges qu'ils avaient eus et qu'ils continuaient d'avoir, Severus arrivait de mieux en mieux à cerner Draco. Son élève était comme le vent : il pouvait être doux comme une brise mais aussi violent qu'une tornade.

L'homme connaissait l'adolescent et son caractère plutôt explosif. Il était tout le contraire de son père qui était un homme assez froid et maitre de lui-même. Là où Lucius donnait l'impression d'être une poupée figée, Draco était tout le contraire, tel un dessin qui prenait vie sans cesse.

A une vitesse rapide mais néanmoins modérée, Draco termina sa douche et revêtit une tenue confortable ainsi que son habituelle paire de lunettes de soleil le protégeant des fans collants avant de rejoindre son entraineur.

Severus le suivit sans un mot et les deux garçons quittèrent le studio, ignorant Pansy qui les attendait, en quête de réponse.

Ensemble, ils gagnèrent un petit snack que l'homme connaissait et appréciait tout particulièrement. Etant un habitué des lieux, il savait que Théodore Nott, le gérant, tairait sa présence ainsi que celle de son élève.

\- Un suprême à la fraise et un parfait un chocolat, chantilly, sauce caramel et pépites de chocolat, c'est bien ça?

Draco en salivant d'avance alors que Severus opinait.

\- Alors, Draco comment vas-tu ces derniers temps?

L'adolescent reprit son air sérieux. Il savait que son professeur le questionnerait, tôt ou tard, sur son comportement plus qu'étrange. Il était d'ailleurs bien trop observateur à son gout.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un? reprit le professeur.

Le regard étonné de l'adolescent ne le surprit pas.

\- Comment as-tu deviné?!

Il n'y avait que la rencontre de quelqu'un qui avait pu le tracasser et le changer de la sorte. L'homme sourit.

\- Une intuition.

\- Elle s'appelle Granger. Elle… Je lui ai posé des problèmes je crois… mais c'était pour son bien, se justifia-t-il alors que Severus haussait les sourcils en une interrogation muette. Rah, ça me prend la tête !

\- Mrs Granger hein? Et si tu commençais par le début?

Draco soupira et entreprit de raconter l'histoire dans son intégralité. Severus, heureusement, était quelqu'un de très compréhensif et écoutait son élève avec attention, ne l'interrompant pas une seule fois.

\- Et donc je lui ai envoyé un message ce matin…

\- Et c'est ce qui te tracasse… Tu me tiens au courant?

Draco opina. Avoir confié cela à son professeur le soulageait en partie alors que son dessert arrivait, lui ouvrant l'appétit.

Comme à son habitude, l'adolescent s'était régalé. Quand Severus l'avait amené là la première fois et lui avait conseillé ce dessert, il avait fait la moue, arguant le fait qu'il allait grossir mais l'homme l'avait contredit en lui expliquant qu'il brulait ses calories en dansant aussi intensément et que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal d'en manger de temps en temps. Alors Draco avait gouté, juste pour faire plaisir et, depuis, il ne jurait plus que par ce dessert.

\- On reprend l'entrainement? Je te rassure, on va juste travailler des nouveaux pas, lentement. Je ne veux pas te rendre malade.

A présent qu'il se sentait plus serein, le blond avait reprit ses pas avec davantage de calme, observant son professeur décomposer ses pas avec attention.

\- Tu as bien travaillé Draco. Demain repos. Ménage toi et pas de muscu. Je tiens à ce que tu reposes tes muscles parce qu'après on va reprendre les enchainements depuis le début.

Draco souriait. Il avait oublié la tension qui l'habitait précédemment.

\- Je te ramène? proposa Severus sachant que l'adolescent n'aurait pas envie de rentrer seul et à pieds.

\- Pourquoi pas… Je me change et j'arrive.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et grimpa dans la Jaguar noire de son professeur. Il aimait bien cette voiture et le ronronnement qu'elle faisait presque quand le conducteur appuyait sur l'accélérateur. Ce bruit avait le don de le détendre quand il était tendu et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. Il se serait presque endormi si l'homme n'avait pas parlé.

\- Draco, nous sommes arrivés.

Déjà? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ou Severus avait roulé plus vite que la vitesse autorisée, ce qui l'étonnait beaucoup.

\- Merci Sev' dit le jeune d'une voix fatiguée. A cause de cette fille, il avait eu énormément de mal à s'endormir.

Pour faire simple, il avait passé une nuit blanche et il était si fatigué qu'il n'aspirait qu'à aller se coucher directement.

En entrant, il avait gagné sa chambre, enfilé un pyjama qui ressemblait plus à un survêtement qu'autre chose et s'affala dans son lit sans douceur, maugréant contre cette fichue discussion qu'il allait avoir avec Granger.

Pendant ce temps, Severus était sur la route, tous soucis oubliés quand il vit une jeune fille à la chevelure tout ébouriffée et les poings serrés qui avançait avec détermination sur le chemin. Intrigué, il ralentit et l'observa dans son rétroviseur alors qu'elle tournait dans l'allée, donnant exclusivement sur le palace de Draco. Il sourit.

\- Alors c'est vous, Mrs Granger, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre sa route. Voilà une fille plutôt intéressante.

Draco, de son côté, commençait tout juste à s'endormir quand on sonna à sa porte avant de la tambouriner.

\- Malfoy ! hurla une voix qu'il reconnut entre mille.

Sans se presser, il descendit l'escalier et alla ouvrir la porte sur une Hermione plus qu'excédée/

\- Granger, l'accueillit-il en la dévisageant.

\- Toi ! Tu as deux minutes pour m'expliquer ce que tu as fait !

Draco sourcilla.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux?

\- Oh ça va hein ! Ma voiture est tombée en panne et j'ai dû marcher jusqu'ici. Et ne change pas de sujet ! Tu me dois des explications !

Draco soupira et la fit entrer. En hôte parfait, il lui proposa un thé ainsi que des biscuits qu'elle refusa.

\- Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à m'amadouer avec ça, tu te trompes ! J'ai été au petit restaurant où je travaille et mon patron m'a annoncé qu'un certain Malfoy lui avait dit que je démissionnais !

\- Tu sais, tu devrais me remercier, ce type te traitait vraiment comme de la merde…

\- Et alors? demanda-t-elle, le surprenant, c'est moi que ça regarde ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? J'ai besoin de cet argent ! Comment je vais payer mon loyer?

\- Et si je te proposais de travailler pour moi? Tu pourrais… je sais pas moi, nettoyer le studio, conduire ma voiture et être ma chauffeuse de taxi… Je voudrais me rattraper alors si tu n'as rien de mieux dans l'immédiat…

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Il voulait se racheter? Conduire? Sa voiture? Il lui proposait vraiment un travail? Elle le dévisagea de biais. Il avait l'air sincère. Elle déglutit.

\- Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur pour conduire ta voiture mais j'accepte si tu n'as pas peur;

Draco sourit.

\- Oh et euh… reprit Hermione, tu sais ton thé et tes biscuits? Je les veux bien finalement…

L'adolescent eut un sourire avant de retourner en cuisine.

 **Note d'auteur** **: Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! J'ai galéré comme pas possible pour l'écrire ! Vos reviews = carburant pour moi. Sans carburant, je ne sais pas avancer alors c'est très fatiguant de se battre "dans le vide". Dès lors, je vous encourage à faire fonctionner vos doigts sur le clavier pour m'envoyer des reviews plz !**

 **Je m'excuse pour le retard. j'avais prévu ces deux chapitres plus tôt mais j'ai subit une crise de migraine qui m'a mise HS alors bon, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose malheureusement =s**

 **A la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

Une fois calmée, Draco aurait pensé retrouver une Hermione plus douce mais on voyait dans son regard toute la détermination dont elle était capable. Bien. Elle lui en voulait encore? Son fin sourire lui donnait envie de croire le contraire. Était-ce le cas ou s'apprêtait-elle à le poignarder par derrière ? Il réprima un frisson en apportant le thé et les biscuits. Au pire, il pourrait toujours l'enfermer quelque part en attendant qu'elle se calme ou qu'elle démolisse une porte. Il sourit.

\- Dans un premier temps tu pourrais juste me conduire au studio de danse, dit-il en déposant le plateau recouvert de petits biscuits ainsi que de deux tasses de thé.

Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien, le figeant de ses yeux bruns.

\- Enfin, si ça te convient, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter.

La solution sembla la convaincre car elle sourit avant d'attraper la tasse devant elle et de boire une gorgée de thé avant de faire les yeux ronds. De la… camomille? Essayait-il de la détendre?

Draco lui offrit un sourire contrit. Il avait pensé qu'un peu de camomille permettrait à la brune de se détendre après sa journée qu'il imaginait rude. Il avait voulu lui faire plaisir puis avait hésité en voyant son regard surpris. Mais elle avait sourit timidement, appréciant l'effort et il se détendit. Bien. Elle n'allait pas lui hurler dessus ou dieu savait quoi d'autre pour l'instant…

\- Il faudra que nous fassions un contrat…

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Oui, évidemment, pour savoir quel serait exactement son travail et le salaire qu'elle toucherait par mois pour son service de taxi.

Elle avait à peine dit un mot que l'adolescent lui avait fait signe de rester là avant de se diriger vers un coin à l'écart où il s'était emparé d'une feuille de papier ainsi que d'un stylo tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal et de se mettre à écrire frénétiquement, le bout de sa langue passant de temps en temps quand il se concentrait.

Hermione soupira en se réinstallant plus confortablement dans le canapé. Elle aurait voulu bouger et observer un peu plus son environnement mais Malfoy lui avait dit de rester là et le contrat débuterait mal si elle en venait à ignorer une simple demande. Alors elle resta là, tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour apercevoir des bouts de ce luxe dans lequel vivait son employeur tous les jours.

\- J'ai terminé…

Elle sursauta et replongea ses prunelles dans celles du blond qui la regardait, l'air interrogateur.

\- Hum euh… j'observais la maison… Elle est grande…

Oui, très bon sujet de discussion Hermione… Non mais oh ! Pour qui il va te prendre? Regarde le, il hausse un sourcil, ouais voilà, c'est ça, il t'a déjà cataloguée comme cinglée !

Mais un sourire la détrompa.

\- C'est très calme et j'ai beaucoup d'espace pour répéter mes chorégraphies dit-il en lui pointant un endroit à l'écart qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

\- Je peux?

Draco la regarda longuement dans les yeux avant de lui faire signe de la suivre.

\- Enlève tes chaussures… lui suggéra-t-il en la voyant marcher sur ses talons.

Elle devait avoir mal aux pieds d'avoir marché autant.

\- Peur que je fasse du mal à la moquette?

Elle lui fournissait l'excuse idéale.

\- C'est exactement ça, dit-il en allumant les lumières, dévoilant la petite salle équipée d'une grande moquette, d'un petit canapé, d'une chaine stéré et d'un grand écran plasma accroché au mur.

Quand il allait au studio, Blaise et Pansy prenaient grand soin d'enregistrer les différents pas des chorégraphies que Draco pouvait répéter à sa guise une fois rentré. Il ne faisait que cela, même après ses entrainements afin d'être le meilleur aux yeux de Severus. Il le devait. En tant que Malfoy.

Dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la jeune fille admirer religieusement la salle, caressant presque timidement le petit sofa qui siégeait contre le mur avant de se détourner de lui et d'avancer dans la pièce. Elle imaginait sans peine son employeur répétant encore et encore entre ces quatre murs et si Draco n'avait pas toussoter pour la ramener à la réalité, elle se serait probablement mise à danser elle aussi.

Etant plus jeune, ses parents l'avaient inscrite à un cours de danse et elle avait adoré ça. Elle avait dû arrêter en grandissant par manque d'argent quand ses parents étaient décédés tous les deux mais elle s'imaginait sans peine faire quelques pas sur cette moquette.

\- On va signer?

Elle acquiesça, revenant doucement à la réalité.

Lentement, elle regagna le salon et reprit place dans le canapé où le dit contrat attendait sur la table. Consciencieuse, elle s'en empara et commença à le lire, ses sourcils se fronçant au fur et à mesure. Dormir au palace Malfoy pour être disponible à n'importe quelle heure immédiatement, nettoyer la maison, servir de taxi dans sa voiture, cuisiner, garder sa vie secrète, ne pas se mêler de ses affaires et, surtout, n'entretenir aucune relation plus que professionnelle avec lui et plein d'autre chose encore. Il avait joint en annexe la liste des tâches qu'elle devrait faire comme le ménage et ses exigences vis-à-vis de ça, même chose pour la nourriture et les heures auxquelles elle aurait droit à des pauses, ses heures de lever et ses heures de coucher sauf cas exceptionnel. Cela lui paraissait raisonnable.

Elle faillit s'en offusquer mais attira son attention plutôt sur autre chose.

\- Comment ça, je dois dormir ici?

\- Quand j'aurai besoin de toi, ce sera tout de suite et pas un quart d'heure après, et pour cuisiner et me servir de taxi, il vaut mieux que tu sois ici.

Elle allait renoncer quand ses yeux trouvèrent le salaire. Il lui proposait plus du double de ce qu'elle gagnait. Pouvait-elle accepter? Elle mordilla sa lèvre. C'était clair que si elle acceptait et qu'il la mettait à la porte, elle aurait tout perdu. Avec le temps que ce nouveau travail lui prendrait, elle n'aurait plus le temps de travailler à côté et s'il la mettait à la porte, elle n'aurait plus d'appartement, aussi minuscule soit-il. Que pouvait-elle faire?

\- Je peux imposer une condition?

Elle restait timide, presque sur ses gardes.

\- Laquelle?

Il n'était pas prêt à tout accepter mais il voulait bien écouter sa requête, c'était déjà ça…

\- Je… Si jamais ça se passe mal, je pourrai rester ici le temps que je trouve autre chose?

\- Tu seras payée quand même pour ton mois et tu pourra repayer un loyer sans problème. Et tu peux économiser. Et au pire, si tu renonces à ta maison actuelle, il y a toujours l'hôtel et… et… au pire tu pourras rester ici si c'est supportable…

Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Bien sur, Granger était une fille très vive qui allait certainement lui donner du fil à retordre mais elle ne ferait pas mal son travail, il le savait. Même malade elle avait été travailler, signe de sa fidélité à son poste.

\- Tant que tu respecteras les termes du contrat, il n'y aura aucun problème, dit-il pour la rassurer. Tu auras tes pauses et bien sur je respecterai ton intimité comme tu respecteras la mienne et tout ira bien, okay ?

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'elle ne se décide et signe le contrat. Elle s'était engagée pour l'année, après, si ça n'allait pas, elle pourrait toujours chercher autre chose mais cela lui convenait pour le moment.

\- Le contrat commence demain. Je te ramène chez toi, tu n'as pas ta voiture pour le moment. Il faudra appeler un dépanneur. Tu l'as laissée où?

Après un rapide appel, Draco qui n'avait pas dit son nom au téléphone, avait annoncé à sa nouvelle femme de ménage et conductrice que sa voiture serait remorquée jusqu'à chez elle.

Hermione l'avait remercié et avait suivi Draco jusqu'à sa voiture où elle s'était installée côté passager, presque timidement. Le blond, lui, s'était mis au volant et depuis qu'il avait enclenché la première, le silence était de mise, la mettant mal à l'aise. Elle essayait de parler pour lui indiquer l'endroit où elle vivait tout en essayant de construire une conversation mais le silence demeurait.

Elle allait se remettre à parler quand l'adolescent alluma la radio, laissant une playlist préalablement mise sur clé usb s'installer. Elle reconnut sans peine une des musiques qu'elle entendait souvent à la télévision et roula des yeux. Draco était-il assez excentrique que pour n'écouter que lui?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et le découvrit concentré, comme s'il se remémorait des pas, encore et encore. Enfin, après une dernière indication, ils arrivèrent et Draco retint un juron en voyant le taudis devant lequel il se gara.

\- Tu habites là? dit-il en serrant les dents.

Hermione allait lui passer un autre savon pour qu'il la laisse tranquille sur ses possessions quand elle perçut son regard. Ce n'était pas de la moquerie. Loin de là.

\- Va prendre un sac et des affaires à toi.

\- Hein ? Quoi?

\- On rentre. Tu dors au manoir et tu seras disponible dès demain.

Il n'aurait pas toléré le moindre refus.

\- J'en ai pour dix minutes, dit-elle en se précipitant vers l'entrée.

Il acquiesça et, après dix longues minutes, elle revint avec un sac chargé de vêtements et ses affaires de toilettes avant de grimper dans la voiture. Heureusement que Draco ne savait pas pour l'électricité et le chauffage car il aurait été sans doute dans un pire état.

Au lieu de ça, il avait poussé le pied sur l'accélérateur et ils étaient tous deux rentrés au manoir Malfoy.

\- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre et demain je te montrerai pour les repas, le temps que tu t'habitues.

Elle acquiesça et laissa Draco la mener jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une chambre d'amis. Très spacieuse, la chambre donnait sur le jardin et la piscine extérieure. Elle était si grande que la jeune fille se sentait de trop dedans.

\- La salle de bain est au fond du couloir à droite.

Elle acquiesça et il s'en alla sur les derniers mots qu'il prononça de la soirée.

 **Note d'auteur : J'ai fait une grosse pause mais je n'ai vraiment plus envie d'écrire en ce moment… Vraiment plus du tout. Je m'excuse donc pour ce retard et j'espère que vous avez apprécié néanmoins ce chapitre (pour le peu de personnes qui le lisent). A la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note d'auteur : Coucou, vous vous souvenez de moi? Désolée pour cet énorme hiatus mais j'en avais besoin, le temps de boucler Coeur Sauvage. Je n'arrivais plus à écrire les deux simultanément mais je reprends du service ! En date du 14/07 j'ai quatre chapitres d'avance et il ne m'en reste plus que deux et un épilogue à écrire donc ça ne devrait plus trop trainer ! Bref, bonne lecture, en espérant que vous ne m'ayez pas oubliée ! A vos claviers !**

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione avait découvert la maison. Conscient qu'elle devait être courbaturée, Draco l'avait laissée prendre une douche pour se rafraichir et enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable. Hermione en profitait. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle s'octroyait le luxe d'une douche chaude. Elle avait presque oublié l'effet que cela faisait. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas trainé. Son employeur lui avait pourtant dit de prendre son temps mais elle ne voulait pas abuser de lui.

Ainsi était-elle sortie de la douche après quinze bonnes minutes qu'elle avait savourée et avait enfilé un slim ainsi qu'un long t-shirt gris avec des chats puis elle avait attaché ses cheveux avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Hermione ne résista pas au plaisir d'observer l'étage où elle se trouvait et retourna dans sa chambre pour y déposer ses autres vêtements. Tout était presque trop grand. Pourrait-elle s'y habituer? Il lui faudrait certainement s'organiser et elle mettrait sans doute plus de temps à nettoyer le palace et à la ranger qu'à nettoyer le magasin mais elle y arriverait. Elle ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement.

Elle était ensuite descendue sur la pointe des pieds, comme si elle avait peur de faire grincer l'escalier en bois blanc puis avait regagné le salon où elle supposait que le blond l'attendait.

Elle n'avait raison qu'à moitié. Draco était bel et bien dans le salon où elle avait signé le contrat mais il ne l'attendait pas, non. Il était allongé dans le canapé, , de la musique en fond, les yeux fermés. Réfléchissait-il? Non, il l'aurait entendue arriver car même si ses pas s'étaient faits discret, elle avait toussoté pour manifester sa présence en arrivant.

\- Mr Malfoy? dit-elle à voix basse.

Il ne répondit pas. Il dormait. Il devait être fatigué vu les cernes qu'elle avait remarquées quand elle avait tambouriné à sa porte. N'avait-il pas dormi depuis longtemps? L'avait-elle tiré du lit? C'est vrai qu'il avait pris soin d'elle et qu'il avait probablement perdu du temps de repos. Elle pouvait le laisser dormir et puis, sans ses traits durcis par la colère et cette moue agacée qu'il affichait par moment, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

Elle sourit. Bon, puisqu'elle était là, elle pouvait envisager de faire la vaisselle qui débordait de l'évier et leur préparer un petit quelque chose à manger.

Toujours souriante, elle fouilla les armoires et trouva un vieux tablier gris qu'elle enfila avant d'entamer la vaisselle sale, la musique résonnant toujours dans la pièce.

\- Granger ? appela une voix encore endormie.

\- Je suis là, dit-elle pour se faire connaitre.

Il se releva du canapé dans toute sa grâce et pesta. Ses prochaines heures de sommeil, il les passerait dans son lit.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller, souffla-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Vous dormiez si bien et vous aviez l'air si fatigué tout à l'heure que j'ai voulu vous laisser dormir.

Draco opina. C'est vrai qu'une petite heure de sieste ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il se tourna vers elle dans la perspective de lui proposer un repas quand il remarqua qu'elle avait enfilé un tablier et terminait tout juste de ranger les affaires qu'elle avait vraisemblablement nettoyées.

\- Je ne savais pas ce que vous vouliez manger alors je n'ai pas encore préparé de repas mais si vous me dites ce qui vous convient, je vous le fais tout de suite.

Le blond réfléchit. Il aurait bien eu envie de manger quelque chose comme une pizza mais vu qu'il ne s'était pas énormément dépensé et qu'en plus, il avait mangé une glace dans la journée, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Mais pouvait-il faire le difficile?

\- Fais ce que tu veux pour cette fois mais évite quelque chose de trop calorique. Je dois faire attention à ce que je mange…

\- C'est d'accord, dit-elle en regardant le frigo et les étagères. Du riz sauté au poulet et aux légumes, ça vous va? demanda-t-elle après s'être assurée qu'il y avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

A voir la tête de son employeur, il n'avait jamais mangé ça. Elle-même n'en avait plus mangé depuis que ses parents étaient morts car elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre mais elle aidait souvent sa mère à en préparer.

\- C'est très bon, vous verrez. C'est du poulet avec du riz et quelques légumes à l'huile d'olive. (*)

Voyant son employeur hésiter, elle entama la préparation le sourire aux lèvres. S'il n'avait rien contre les légumes, ça devrait aller. Ainsi, elle s'installa aux fourneaux alors que Draco prenait place à table, buvant patiemment un verre d'eau en l'observant éplucher des carottes et les couper, faisant de même avec le poulet.

Il l'observa un bon moment faire sans la quitter des yeux. Il aurait pu faire autre chose mais il ne quittait pas son poste. Hermione se sentait un peu épiée mais choisit de ne rien dire. Inutile de vexer son employeur.

\- C'est bientôt prêt?

C'étaient ses seules paroles depuis qu'elle avait commencé à cuire l'ensemble des ingrédients.

\- Encore quelques minutes dit-elle en réduisant le feu pour sortir les bols et les couverts qu'elle avait trouvé tout à l'heure.

Elle parut néanmoins hésiter en dressant la table pour deux avant d'ôter son bol.

Mais Draco, comprenant son geste, l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse. C'est pas drôle de manger tout seul. Tu mangeras avec moi à chaque fois, d'accord? Il faut que tu manges, tu es trop maigre.

Hermione reposa le bol en souriant faiblement tout en resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle aurait dû mettre quelque chose de plus ample.

L'odeur du bouillon la fit revenir à elle et elle s'empressa de couper le feu et de servir son employeur avant de se servir elle-même en plus petite quantité.

Draco sembla s'en apercevoir car il lui prit la passette des mains et reversa une autre portion à la jeune fille malgré ses protestations.

\- Mange. C'est un ordre.

C'était le contrat. Elle devait obéir à tout ordre raisonnable et humain. Elle n'avait pas le choix et accepta de s'asseoir, un sourire fendant ses lèvres.

\- J'espère que ça vous plaira, monsieur Malfoy.

\- Draco. Tu peux m'appeler Draco. J'entends suffisamment mon nom de famille partout. Ici c'est Draco mais quand nous serons en public, ce sera monsieur Malfoy, compris?

La brune acquiesça. Elle avait bien compris mais elle aurait un peu de mal à l'appeler Draco au début et espérait qu'il comprendrait.

\- Seulement si vous m'appelez Hermione en privé également… osa-t-elle. Peut-être que c'était trop osé mais au moins il comprendrait sa difficulté.

Elle le vit déglutir, la jaugeant comme s'il cherchait une trace de protestation.

\- D'accord, Hermione. Bon appétit.

Elle sourit et enfourna sa première bouchée de riz. Il était excellent !

Elle leva le regard vers son employeur pour jauger sa réaction et le vit prendre sa première bouchée puis ses yeux s'arrondir de surprise. Bien, ça avait l'air de lui plaire au moins.

\- Et bien me voilà rassuré ! Tu n'es pas si mauvaise cuisinière…

Elle faillit s'en offusquer. Comment ça pas si mauvaise? Le sourire de Draco la détrompa. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle, il lui faisait un compliment.

\- Et bien, si vous me laissez innover de temps en temps, je pourrai vous faire découvrir d'autres plats.

Il acquiesça mais ne la corrigea pas. Ça prendrait du temps avant qu'elle n'ose le tutoyer mais c'était très bien comme ça. Elle n'osait pas prendre trop d'initiatives et cela lui convenait. Il était ainsi certain qu'elle respecterait ses règles à la lettre.

\- Une fois de temps en temps, pourquoi pas, céda-t-il pour la rassurer.

Ils terminèrent leur repas puis Hermione débarrassa, fit la vaisselle et rangea avant de se laisser emporter dans toute la maison par Draco.

\- Ici, c'est ma salle de danse comme tu l'as deviné. Tu n'y entres que si je te l'autorise ou si c'est très urgent. Tu frappes une fois et tu attends que je te dise d'entrer. Pour l'entretien, tu le feras quand je serai au studio. Pas de cire sur le parquet, je ne tiens pas à me casser une jambe sur un sol particulièrement glissant.

Hermione se retint tout juste de rouler les yeux. Elle s'en serait doutée mais ne dit tout de même rien.

\- Je veux que la maison soit entretenue toute les semaines sauf exception. Si tu es malade, tu te reposes. Je ne veux pas d'un zombie dans mes pattes.

Là aussi, elle faillit répliquer mais peut-être était-ce une manière de s'inquiéter de sa santé? Elle aurait tout le temps de le découvrir.

Draco, lui, était inquiet. Même malade, cette fille avait été travailler. Nul doute qu'elle ferait pareil chez lui mais il veillerait à ce qu'elle se repose. Il lui avait offert ce job pour qu'elle soit mieux et gagne mieux sa vie sans se tuer au travail mais aussi parce qu'il l'appréciait. Après tout, elle avait été la seule à lui tenir tête en connaissant sa réputation et ça, ce n'était pas rien.

\- Pour la salle de bain, je me douche le soir après le souper et après l'entrainement le lendemain. Veille à ne pas l'occuper pendant ce temps. Les repas seront servis à 7h, 12h30 et 18h30, sauf exception, compris?

La brune acquiesça une fois de plus en prenant des notes. Elle avait plutôt bonne mémoire mais elle souhaitait montrer à son employeur qu'elle était consciencieuse. Elle avait même noté dans la partie repas d'éviter les graisses et autres choses caloriques.

\- Pour mes repas, je t'ai fait une liste. Elle est sur le frigo. Ça te donnera une idée. Je t'ai aussi noté les heures où tu dois me conduire et me rechercher au studio. Sois à l'heure. Si tu as des questions, demande moi, d'accord?

\- Oui mons… Draco, se reprit-elle de justesse alors qu'il souriait.

\- Bien. Je te laisse t'installer dans ta chambre et te promener à ton aise. Interdiction d'aller dans ma chambre quand je ne suis pas dans la maison, c'est clair?

\- Comme de l'eau de roche ! dit-elle en mimant le garde à vous.

\- Bon, je vais prendre une douche et aller dormir. La journée a été éprouvante. Installe tes affaires et repose toi.

La brune le regarda s'en aller en prenant son téléphone et elle s'empressa, en le voyant faire, de prendre le sien et d'y enregistrer le numéro de son patron. Elle commençait demain.

Stressée, elle regagna la pièce qui était désormais sa chambre, revêtit un vieux pyjama et alla se brosser les dents puis se coucher, n'oubliant pas de mettre le réveil à 6h avant de fermer les yeux et de s'abandonner au sommeil.

(*) je n'ai jamais mangé ça, j'ai regardé une recette sur internet, à vous de me dire si j'ai loupé quelque chose.

 **Note d'auteur : Comme promis, j'ai terminé Coeur Sauvage, me revoilà pour la suite de Lost Hearts ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Je posterai tous les dimanche ! (ou plus tôt, qui sait?)**


	8. Chapter 8

Quand son réveil avait bipé la première fois, Hermione s'était réveillée en sursaut. Elle avait une couverture et mieux encore, il faisait chaud dans la pièce. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se ressaisir et se souvenir qu'elle était chez Malfoy, enfin, Draco, avant de se lever et de se précipiter sur le frigo dans la cuisine pour y voir le petit déjeuner. Des pancakes. Elle aurait dû regarder la veille, elle n'aurait pas assez de temps pour tout cuire mais elle pouvait laisser la pâte pour s'en faire plus tard. Elle avait bien mangé pour la première fois depuis des mois la veille, elle pourrait certainement tenir avant de manger.

Sans tarder, elle entama la pâte avant de la faire cuire alors que Draco se préparait à l'étage. Enfin, elle se dépêcha à cuire le nombre de pancakes demandés et couper quelques fruits rouges qu'elle mit dans un plat de côté à côté avec du miel avant de servir un verre de jus de fruit fraichement pressé et de remonter à la hâte dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller et se brosser les dents.

Elle était tant plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Draco descendre et la dévisager avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements pour sortir.

L'adolescent, lui, avait fixé la porte avant de descendre l'escalier. Était-ce un pyjama qu'il venait de voir sur la jeune fille? Peut-être pourrait-il augmenter sa paye si elle se comportait bien. Elle pourrait se racheter des vêtements comme ça. Il grimaça. Il espérait qu'elle aurait des vêtements décents pour conduire sa voiture.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine ou ses pancakes étaient prêts et qu'un plat de pâte restait sur le plan de travail. Il compta les pancakes. Comptait-elle rester sans manger? Il se retint de rouler des yeux et fit cuire quelques pancakes à son tour en mangeant assis sur le plan de travail fraichement nettoyé.

Hermione redescendit à peine cinq minutes plus tard, surprise de trouver Draco occuper à cuire le reste des pancakes. Elle n'avait pas fait le compte juste? Elle allait lui poser la question quand le regard gris acier se posa sur elle.

\- Tu comptais rester sans manger? dit-il en la reluquant. Un jeans, un t-shirt et son vieux manteau. Il retint une grimace. Il enverrait Pansy avec elle pour la relooker un peu.

Elle eut un sourire hésitant.

\- Je pensais manger à mon retour.

\- Mangeons ensemble, d'accord? Allez, installe-toi.

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et après avoir été informée par Draco qu'il était l'heure d'y aller, elle débarrassa brièvement la table, se promettant de faire la vaisselle plus tard et s'installa, dix minutes plus tard au volant de la voiture de Draco.

Waw, c'était plus qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle n'avait pas fait attention quand Draco l'avait conduite chez elle pour qu'elle puisse prendre des affaires mais elle comprenait mieux la réaction de son employeur quand il avait vu sa petite voiture.

Sous les indications de Draco, elle avança sur la route alors que son employeur sortait son téléphone.

\- Pansy, j'aurais besoin de tes services.

\- Tu t'es encore trouvé une nana et tu veux l'acheter?

Le ton était dur. Il grimaça. Il était habitué mais ça faisait mal quand même.

\- Je t'expliquerai. Peux-tu me retrouver près du glacier?

Il raccrocha alors qu'Hermione haussait les sourcils. Ils allaient chez un glacier?

\- Vous n'avez pas votre entrainement?

\- Pas aujourd'hui. C'est repos. Nous allons voir une amie.

Hermione opina alors que dans sa tête, elle imaginait mille et une situations possibles. Si elle tombait sur une fille hautaine pire que Draco? Que ferait-elle? Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son emploi dès le premier jour !

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au glacier où Hermione gara la voiture. Draco en sortit, suivi de sa femme de ménage.

\- Une fille, tiens donc, s'exclama Pansy, accompagnée de Blaise.

\- Mais c'est la fille du taxi ! s'exclama-t-il en la reconnaissant.

Aïe, elle était déjà catégorisée…

\- Oh, la fille qui a ramené Draco chez lui? Je pensais que c'était celle qui était suspendue à son cou et je m'inquiétais… vu la tenue, je comprends mieux.

Hermione grimaça. Oui, évidemment, mais elle n'avait rien de mieux.

\- Blaise, Pansy, je vous présente Hermione Granger.

Les quatre jeunes adultes s'installèrent à une table à un café et Draco leur déballa toute l'histoire.

\- Donc voilà, c'est ma nouvelle femme de ménage et mon taxi. Mais j'aimerais qu'elle ait de meilleurs vêtements. Pansy, fais toi plaisir, lui dit-il en lui tendant quelques billets. Tu peux la relooker comme tu veux mais rien d'extravagant.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter !

\- Je retiendrai ça sur ta paye, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste de quoi te racheter des fringues. Pansy, tu lui prends un tailleur chic pour les sorties, une tenue plus basique pour le taxi et le reste, tu la laisses choisir dans la mesure du raisonnable.

La jeune femme jubilait.

\- Viens avec moi ! dit-elle en l'entrainant vers le centre commercial le plus proche, laissant son petit ami et son meilleur ami derrière.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est ta femme de ménage, maintenant? Ça se passe bien?

\- Très bien. Elle a signé le contrat et je n'ai eu aucun reproche à lui faire.

Il passa sous silence l'histoire de la matinée avec les pancakes. Elle saurait pour la prochaine fois et puis, elle ne savait pas qu'il avait prévu de passer toute la matinée en extérieur.

\- Elle m'a même préparé du riz sauté au poulet et aux légumes. C'est délicieux, je demanderai qu'elle t'en prépare si tu veux !

Blaise haussa un sourcil. Si Draco trouvait ça délicieux, ça devait l'être en effet. Souriant, il suivit les deux femmes dans le centre commercial avant d'être entrainé par Draco qui profita de l'occasion pour se racheter quelques vêtements d'intérieur plus confortables.

Trois heures plus tard, ils reçurent un appel de Pansy et retrouvèrent les deux filles à la sortie.

\- Et voilà ! dit Pansy en montrant du doigt Hermione qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Pansy l'avait obligée à mettre la tenue qu'elle avait trouvée pour elle et avait laissé ses anciens vêtements dans un sac qu'elle tenait en main.

\- Waw ! C'est pas rien que tu nous ramènes là, Draco ! siffla Blaise alors que Pansy lui donnait un coup de pied.

\- Ça vous convient, monsieur? demanda Hermione, timide.

Draco la regardait la bouche grande ouverte. Pansy avait fait un excellent travail et Hermione était magnifique. Elle portait un pantalon noir, un haut légèrement en dentelle sur le dessus ainsi qu'une veste tout aussi noire que le pantalon mais qui moulait à la perfection ses formes. Quand elle aurait pris un peu de poids, ce serait parfait. Il acquiesça.

\- Tu as fait du bon travail, Pansy.

La jeune fille sourit et accepta le compliment. Les quatre amis reprirent un verre et Hermione reprit sa place au volant, les ramenant tous deux à la résidence Malfoy.

\- Je me change et j'attaque le dîner tout de suite, monsieur. dit-elle en s'enfuyant à l'étage.

Elle était troublée. Pourquoi Draco l'avait-il regardée ainsi? Et qu'avait dit Blaise? Elle n'avait pas compris. Rapidement, elle avait passé de l'eau sur son visage heureusement non maquillé, avait choisi une tenue plus confortable qu'elle avait choisie dans celles que Draco lui avait payées et descendit à la hâte pour se diriger vers le frigo.

\- Pomme de terre, viande maigre, légumes. Okay, elle pouvait faire ça.

Draco n'avait pas précisé mais elle avait vu quelques légumes qu'elle pourrait faire. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que l'homme avait choisi de simplifier le menu pour lui permettre plus d'initiatives culinaires puis, si ça se passait bien, il aurait continué ainsi. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait imposé le menu.

Elle s'attela donc à la tâche et prépara de la viande grillée, des pommes de terre au four et des chicons cuits. Elle avait encore une heure avant de dresser la table et se tourna à la recherche de Draco. Était-il monté pendant qu'elle se changeait?

A l'étage, Draco s'était lui aussi changé. Il avait expliqué la situation à Severus et l'homme avait paru ravi de son initiative. Néanmoins, le jeune adulte était troublé. Il avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de relooker Hermione, mais il n'aurait pas pensé que ça le bouleverserait autant !

Pour ne plus y penser, il s'obligea à lire un livre en attendant l'heure et, quand 12h30 approcha, il soupira bruyamment et quitta sa chambre pour gagner la cuisine où Hermione dressait la table.

\- Au menu, bœuf grillé, pomme de terre et chicons cuits. J'espère que vous aimez la viande grillée.

Il acquiesça sans rien dire alors que l'image de tout à l'heure se superposait sur l'image actuelle qu'il avait d'elle.

\- Tout va bien monsieur?

\- Draco, la reprit-il.

Elle eut un sourire et réitéra la question.

\- Tout va bien Draco ?

Il sourit et se mit à table, pressé d'avaler quelque chose. Une fois de plus, il mangea très bien. Il n'avait jamais grillé sa viande car il ratait toujours la cuisson mais il devait avouer qu'elle avait un bien meilleur gout comme ça.

\- Pour les vêtements…

\- Tu ne me dois rien. Je prélèverai sur ta fiche de paye directement. Pour les courses, je te laisse carte blanche. Je payerai.

Hermione n'y croyait pas. Draco semblait s'être adouci d'un coup. En fait, il n'était plus du tout le même homme qu'elle avait rencontré devant la boite de nuit, attaché au corps d'une femme. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire et ça la rassurait. Elle avait eu peur que ses illusions de la veille disparaissent d'un seul coup.

\- Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Demain j'irai au studio puis je partirai faire un footing directement. Tu pourras attaquer le ménage ?

\- Bien sûr. Pouvez-vous me montrer où sont rangés les produits ?

\- Dans le hall, dans la petite commode, tout y est rangé. J'ai tout racheté il n'y a pas longtemps donc il ne manque rien. Contente-toi du bas pour le moment.

Quand ils eurent fini de prendre leur repas, la jeune fille souffla, soulagée. Draco semblait avoir apprécié la recette puisqu'il se resservit contrairement à ses habitudes. Puis, Hermione débarrassa, fit la vaisselle, remplit à nouveau la carafe et laissa Draco repartir avec et gagner sa chambre d'enregistrement où il s'entrainait et composait un nouveau morceau.

\- Bon allez, en route !

Sans attendre, elle se mit au travail et rangea les quelques affaires qui trainaient dans l'entrée et dans le canapé avant d'entamer les poussières et de passer l'aspirateur.

Quand Draco ressortit du studio pour voir où elle en était et demander un jus de fruit, elle terminait tout juste de frotter la grande baie vitrée du salon et épongeait son front ruisselant de sueur. Elle n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts alors, plutôt que de lui demander, il se pressa lui-même un jus de fruit et fit la vaisselle sous son regard interrogateur.

\- N'hésitez pas à me demander quoi que ce soit, insista-t-elle.

\- Tu es bien assez débordée. Cette maison a besoin d'être nettoyée mais ne te surmènes pas trop. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade. Que dirais-tu de te poser un peu dans ta chambre? Tu peux emprunter des livres de la bibliothèque si tu veux.

Il avait remarqué quand il était monté dans sa voiture qu'elle avait mis beaucoup de bouquins à l'arrière, sans doute pour les lire quand elle attendait des clients. Elle sourit. Son intuition était la bonne. Il la laissa monter se rafraichir et la regarda s'isoler dans sa chambre. Pourquoi était-il aussi gentil? Il retint une claque mentale et haussa les épaules avant de monter à son tour les escaliers. L'après-midi était passé vite. Il rangerait ses affaires, lirait un peu, souperait, irait se doucher puis dormirait enfin. Il ne verrait pas beaucoup Hermione mais ça pourrait lui changer les idées et puis, il pourrait parler d'elle avec Severus. Il nia furieusement de la tête. Non, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à elle.

 **Note d'auteur : Les reviews, c'est comme le coca-cola, une fois qu'on y a goûté, c'est difficile de s'en passer alors à vos claviers !**

 **Ps : J'ai sorti un nouvel OS que je vous invite à aller lire. Il s'intitule : "Good Luck". Un autre OS sortira dans le courant de cette semaine ou de la semaine prochaine ! En espérant que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre, je vous retrouve dimanche 30 juillet pour la suite !**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione était allongée dans sa chambre. Après s'être reposée dix minutes, elle était allée jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque, surprise d'y trouver de nombreux classiques avant de s'emparer de Roméo et Juliette qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de lire. Depuis, elle était couchée dans son lit douillet sans s'inquiéter de son travail pour la première fois. Son patron lui avait ordonné de ne pas se surmener, elle obéirait donc. Néanmoins, quelque chose la perturbait. Quand il avait dit qu'il irait faire un footing directement après la danse, elle avait eu cette idée saugrenue de lui préparer une collation qu'il pourrait manger avant d'aller courir s'il avait un creux. Que dirait-il? Au pire, il lui crierait dessus. Ce n'était pas très grave, elle pouvait se permettre ça.

Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge et vit que l'heure de souper approchait à grand pas. Elle se dépêcha donc de gagner la cuisine et de préparer le repas alors que Draco la rejoignait à son tour, l'observant cuisiner. En d'autres circonstances, il se serait entrainé mais Severus le lui avait interdit. Il n'avait donc rien à faire et puis, l'observer ça le détendait.

Enfin, ils passèrent à table et Hermione se passa de commentaires, encore quelque peu intimidée du regard de Draco. Elle pensait que ça lui était passé mais quand elle avait croisé le gris acier de ses yeux, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner le regard. Ils avaient donc mangé et Draco avait parlé pour deux, lui disant ce qu'elle devrait faire en son absence et comment elle devait laver ses vêtements pour qu'ils soient les plus doux possibles.

Quand leur discussion s'était achevée, elle avait une fois de plus fait la vaisselle mais plutôt que de monter dans sa chambre comme elle aurait pu le faire, elle avait regardé Draco partir et une fois qu'il s'était isolé dans sa chambre, elle avait regardé dans le frigo à la recherche de fruits frais.

Elle trouva finalement son bonheur et remonta lire son roman avant d'aller se doucher. Elle se lèverait plus tôt le lendemain pour avoir le temps de préparer une petite collation en plus du déjeuner qui, cette fois, se constituait de flocons d'avoine et de fruits rouges soit disant pour ne pas surcharger son estomac avant de danser.

Draco faisait très attention à son alimentation et suivait à la lettre les conseils de Severus. Ayant lui-même été un professionnel, l'homme savait ce qui était bon pour lui et ce qui était mauvais.

Le lendemain, quand Draco se réveilla et passa par la salle de bain, il constata que la chambre de la jeune fille était grande ouverte, signe qu'elle était déjà réveillée.

Il haussa un sourcil. Elle s'était levée plut tôt que la veille cette fois-ci. Peut-être avait-elle eut peur de manque de temps ? Quand il descendit l'escalier, elle terminait tout juste de verser les flocons d'avoine dans son bol et d'installer les fruits rouges dans le plat en verre entre eux deux.

\- Oh, tu es déjà prête?

Manifestement elle était passée par la case salle de bain avant lui et s'était déjà changée.

Sans rien dire, il prit place à table et prit son petit déjeuner sans trop trainer. Il avait hâte de revoir l'ensemble de la chorégraphie mais était quelque peu inquiet de laisser sa domestique seule chez lui.

\- Si tu as un souci, quoi que ce soit, tu appelles, d'accord? Blaise te répondra si je suis occupé.

Elle acquiesça en débarrassant la table puis sortit un petit sac du frigo qu'elle mit dans la voiture en passant au volant.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, dit-elle, rassurée que ce nouveau trajet se soit passé sans encombres.

Le blond la remercia et elle l'accompagna à l'intérieur afin de saluer Blaise et Pansy et de remettre le fameux sac.

\- Tu peux y aller, Granger. Je rentrerai en courant.

\- Bien, dit-elle en le regardant s'éloigner vers son professeur. Blaise ? Peux-tu mettre ça au frais et le donner à monsieur Malfoy avant son footing? C'est une petite collation au cas où il aurait faim…

Blaise acquiesça et se chargea de mettre le plat au frigo. Heureusement que Draco en avait fait installer un pour garder ses bouteilles d'eau au frais ! Hermione repartit et il se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour le regarder danser. Il en avait de la chance d'avoir une collation maison !

Deux heures plus tard, Draco était en nage. Retravailler toute la chorégraphie avait été épuisant mais Severus était fier de lui et ça, c'était le plus important. Il se posait, reprenant une respiration encore laborieuse avant de se tourner vers Blaise.

\- Tu vas courir maintenant?

\- Je fais une pause et j'y vais, souffla le blond, pourquoi?

\- Grangie m'a donné ça pour toi, au cas où tu aurais eu faim…

Il haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant le sachet. Il ne l'avait pas vue le donner à Blaise. Il grogna en prenant la boite qu'il contenait et sourit.

Elle lui avait coupé un kiwi ou deux, une banane et quelques fraises en morceaux qu'elle avait copieusement arrosés de jus d'orange. Elle avait même collé une petite cuiller sur le couvercle. Elle avait pensé à tout.

\- C'est quoi?

\- Des vitamines, dit Draco en montrant la collation à son meilleur ami.

Reconnaissant avoir un peu faim, il mangea un peu et après une vingtaine de minutes, il était parti sur la route, le casque sur les oreilles, les lunettes de soleil, la casquette sur la tête, il courait ainsi incognito.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'affairait à nettoyer l'étage, faisant bien attention à ne pas entrer dans la chambre de Draco en son absence comme il l'avait dit lui-même. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait préparé pour lui. Aimerait-il sa collation? Vu l'heure qu'il était il avait surement dû la manger.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte se fermer et s'empressa de descendre, ses cheveux attachés et le plumeau à la main.

\- Vous êtes rentré, dit-elle pour l'accueillir de l'escalier.

\- Oui, je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu. Merci pour la collation. Tu pourras m'en préparer avant chaque footing?

Le soulagement se peignit sur les traits d'Hermione et Draco sut qu'il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

\- C'était pour vous remercier d'être amical avec moi. Vous ne me traitez pas comme une vulgaire domestique enfin… non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais je…

\- Je comprends. C'est dans notre intérêt à tous les deux que le contrat se passe bien, Hermione. Tu faisais le ménage? ajouta-t-il pour rompre le silence.

\- Oh euh oui, j'ai fait la salle de bain, la bibliothèque et ma chambre en attendant votre retour. J'ai aussi mis le linge à sécher. Je n'ai pas été dans la vôtre cependant. Puis-je la faire maintenant?

Draco sourit. Le ton professionnel revenait sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle utilisait ce ton là principalement quand elle était gênée.

Elle aurait pu penser que travailler avec Draco ne la dérangerait pas mais plus il se montrait gentil avec elle et plus elle se sentait troublée.

Quelqu'un s'était montré plus humain avec elle en quelques jours que ses divers patrons en plusieurs mois. En effet, ceux-ci l'employaient et l'humiliaient sans vergogne, n'hésitant pas à offrir ses services aux clients pour qu'ils reviennent. Elle avait détesté sentir les mains des clients se glisser sous ses jupes quand elle servait une autre table. Tout ça était loin derrière elle alors si elle voulait que ça continue, il fallait qu'elle garde son job coute que coute.

\- A quoi tu penses?

Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu Draco lui prendre la main pour l'interpeller et celui-ci s'empressa de lui lâcher la main et de remettre son bras sous la table, gêné. Il n'avait pas prévu ça, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait remarqué son teint devenu presque blême et, au fond de lui, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il était inquiet.

\- Au passé, à mes précédents boulots.

\- Oh…

Draco avait murmuré ça, comme sur le coup de la surprise.

\- Tes patrons, ils étaient tous comme celui du restaurant ou tu travaillais?

\- Non, admit-elle après un moment d'hésitation. La patronne du magasin où je nettoyais était sympa. Quand j'avais des soucis d'argent, elle me donnait un sac de nourriture plutôt que de jeter ce qui n'avait pas été vendu mais qui était toujours bon.

\- Tu veux me raconter?

Elle hésita. Pouvait-elle se confier à un parfait inconnu?

\- Tu n'as pas à en parler si tu n'en as pas envie…

Bien, il ne la forçait pas au moins. C'était déjà ça. Alors elle entreprit de raconter la fac, la mort de ses parents, ses petits boulots, ses patrons sans scrupule, ses nuits blanches à faire le taxi pour espérer manger plus qu'un jour sur trois dans la semaine. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Draco avait serré les poings sous la table. Comment pouvait-on exploiter une fille comme elle, si fière, si courageuse ? Il essayait de ne rien laisser paraitre mais au fond de lui-même, il était furieux.

Puis, sans même qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, Hermione s'était levée, murmurant qu'elle ne voulait pas le troubler et il l'avait retenue par le poignet et attirée contre lui, l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

\- Je… je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas, dit-il en la relâchant, prenant brusquement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Ce que tu as vécu est atroce… je ne souhaiteras ça à personne et pourtant tu es encore là et tu as encore la force d'avancer c'est… pardon… J'y vais.

Et il s'était levé de table, laissant la jeune femme debout, au centre de la salle à manger.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Que s'était-il passé là exactement? Et pourquoi son coeur battait-il si vite? Elle serra sa poitrine dans ses bras, priant pour qu'il ralentisse. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser câliner ainsi par Draco?

Essayant de reprendre son calme, elle fit la vaisselle, grimpa dans la salle de bain où elle se doucha et s'habilla avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte à clés.

Demain, elle s'arrangerait pour préparer le petit déjeuner et manger seule sans lui puis elle le conduirait au studio de danse et irait faire les courses pour se changer les idées. Elle ne voulait pas le croiser. Pas tout de suite. Pas après ça. A vrai dire, si elle croisait son regard, elle détournerait le sien, oui, elle ne pourrait pas le regarder dans les yeux.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione ouvrit un œil fatigué. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et elle n'était absolument pas prête à se confronter à son employeur. Le coeur lourd, elle tendit l'oreille et, ne percevant rien, quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il était tôt, à peine 6h du matin et elle savait que Draco dormait à cette heure-ci. Elle aurait donc le temps de lui préparer son déjeuner et de retourner dans sa chambre.

Soucieuse de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle alla chercher les assiettes, fronçant les sourcils au passage. N'avait-elle pas fait la vaisselle la veille? Un post-it attira son attention.

 _Je suis parti au studio m'entrainer. Je mange en ville et je rentrerai seul. Passe une bonne journée. DM_

Passer une bonne journée? Hermione ne put contenir plus longtemps le soupir qui quitta ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur une chaise. Bien, elle n'aurait pas à affronter son employeur au moins avant la soirée. Se pourrait-il qu'il l'ait fait volontaire pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits? Avait-il pris ses distances pour lui éviter toute gêne? Elle l'ignorait.

Pour se changer les idées, la jeune fille se mit à faire le ménage. Elle nettoyait la table de salon quand son regard fut attiré par un petit flacon contenant des médicaments. Elle haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant le nom. Le même qu'on avait tenté de lui faire prendre à la mort de ses parents. Que faisait son employeur avec des antidépresseurs?

De son côté, Draco était à la salle de sport. Le nom des Malfoy lui ouvrait toutes les portes et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Quand il était monté dans sa chambre, le visage rougit par la gène, il s'était jeté dans ses draps, espérant que ça se calme. Contre la jeune fille, il avait senti leur coeur battre à l'unisson.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il en avait pris des dizaines de filles comme ça, contre lui, il en avait même embrassé plus d'une, il avait même couché avec l'une d'entre elles. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Oui, il s'en souvenait très bien. Superbe déhanché, superbe poitrine savoureuse. Il en avait bandé comme un dingue et pourtant, avec Herm… Granger, les choses avaient été différentes.

D'abord il avait eu ce frisson qui l'avait envahi, ce soupir qu'Hermione avait poussé avait comme émoustillé son corps. S'il s'était allé, il aurait passé une main dans ses cheveux et, peut-être même qu'il l'aurait embrassée.

Il chassa ces images et se concentra sur les poids qu'il soulevait. C'était comme ça depuis plus d'une heure. Depuis qu'il avait quitté son lit en maugréant quand il avait compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Il avait ressenti un sentiment jamais connu auparavant. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié. Il cria de rage en se relevant et cogna dans un sac de sable. Un coup, puis deux, puis trois. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien. Il devait juste évacuer sa frustration ainsi que ces sensations qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Son téléphone sonna, le surprenant dans son effort. Il pensait que c'était Granger qui l'appelait mais il grimaça en voyant son réveil s'afficher. Déjà 7h.

Il profita des vestiaires pour prendre une douche puis mangea le repas qu'il avait emporté avec lui avant de se mettre en route pour le studio.

\- Draco, te voilà, enfin ! Grangie n'est pas là?

Blaise comme d'habitude, fidèle à lui-même et très observateur. Le surnom de Grangie lui avait comme pincé le coeur. Pourquoi fallait-il justement qu'il parle d'elle alors qu'il souhaitait l'oublier?

\- Blaise, tais-toi, il y a plus important ! Draco, ton père est là…

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Lucius s'était déplacé en personne? Il n'osait y croire et pourtant il le vit en compagnie de Severus.

\- Draco, te voilà. Severus me parlait de tes progrès. Tu fais du bon travail, continue.

Un ton froid, pas même l'ombre d'un sourire. Oui, évidemment, il s'en doutait, son père n'était pas venu pour ça.

\- Que me voulez-vous, père?

Un sourire étiré sur les lèvres de son géniteur lui fit comprendre qu'il avait raison. Lucius était bien venu pour quelque chose.

\- Un gala. Ta mère et moi souhaitons que tu sois présent, dit l'homme en lui donnant une enveloppe. Viens accompagné. Je compte sur toi pour choisir quelqu'un digne de toi.

Évidemment, Lucius ne manquait jamais une occasion de présenter son fils, le grand Draco Malfoy qui passait sur toutes les stations radios et pratiquement le seul à accorder des interviews people. Draco n'aimait pas cela, il était affiché telle une bête de foire mais contredire son père ne lui vaudrait rien alors il accepta et le regarda saluer son professeur avant de partir.

\- Il a recommencé… souffla Severus, tirant un maigre sourire à Draco.

Lucius ne se souciait jamais de son fils, sauf quand il pouvait servir ses intérêts. Draco n'approuvait pas. Severus non plus.

\- On commence?

Le professeur tiqua. Si son élève souhaitait ignorer ses problèmes dans la danse, il n'allait pas le contredire mais il avait remarqué cet air fatigué bien avant la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père. Quelque chose s'était passé mais le blond n'en parlerait pas.

Il ne le voulait pas. Pas cette fois. Alors il s'était lancé dans ses enchainements, essayant de ne pas penser à ce gala qui l'attendait et à cette invitation pour deux personnes. Quand son père lui avait signalé de venir accompagné, il avait directement pensé à Hermione par esprit de rébellion mais il ne savait pas comment le lui demander. devait-il lui ordonner?

\- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, tu as très bien travaillé Draco.

Severus espérait que cette appréciation marquerait son élève mais elle ne lui tira qu'un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

\- J'aimerais encore revoir un peu, je vais rester ici, dit-il en s'asseyant un peu pour reposer son corps.

Bien, il s'était passé quelque chose avec la jeune Granger, sinon Draco ne fuirait pas son chez lui.

Sans un mot, Severus s'éclipsa et passa à sa boulangerie préférée y prendre quelques viennoiseries qu'il savait aimées de son élève et, une fois devant lui, lui tendit le sachet.

\- On discute?

Draco sourit et s'écarta pour faire une place à l'homme qui le rejoignit par terre, le dos contre le mur.

Contrairement à Lucius, l'homme savait comprendre son élève, devinant quand il lui cachait quelque chose ou tout simplement quand il avait des tracas comme ce jour-là.

\- J'ai… J'ai pris Granger dans mes bras. C'était plus fort que moi, elle me racontait sa vie et… et j'ai craqué… Si tu savais tout ce qu'elle a enduré… J'ai voulu… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Comme d'habitude, tout était confus dans la tête de Draco. Il ne savait pas toujours mettre des mots sur ces moments car il ne les avait jamais vécus auparavant.

\- Et tu as fui je suppose?

\- Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre? Elle a dû sentir mon coeur battre à mille à l'heure, Sev' !

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Son coeur battre à mille à l'heure? Oh, il voyait mieux à présent ! Alors comme ça Draco était proche de Granger de cette façon là ! Il sourit. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il fallait quelqu'un pour le sortir de cette morosité qui l'habitait parfois et une fille à un tel caractère enflammé ne pouvait que convenir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas à ce gala? C'est ta conductrice de toute façon. Invite-la et discutez.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors qu'il voulait laisser le plus de temps à Hermione pour oublier, Severus proposait un rapprochement?

\- Mais père ne sera pas content. C'est… Elle vivait dans un… dans un taudis avant… J'ai même dû aller dans un centre commercial avec Pansy pour lui racheter une garde-robe !

\- Et si tu lui offrais une robe en plus, comme cadeau d'excuse? Mlle Parkinson devrait être ravie de t'aider.

Toujours ce sourire. Draco se retint de rouler des yeux. Le monde était contre lui ou quoi? Il releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec sa meilleure amie qui lui offrait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça?

\- Dray, j'ai jamais vu une fille pour laquelle tu te prenais autant la tête, sérieux ! Elle est faite pour toi !

Il recula de peu devant le regard noir. Oups, c'était peut-être un peu trop tôt pour dire ça. Heureusement, Draco laissa couler et suivit une Pansy toute excité vers la sortie après avoir pris une douche et s'être changé.

\- On se revoit au gala, Draco.

\- Merci, Sev', répondit le garçon.

La recherche de la robe d'Hermione prit ce qu'il sembla à Draco des heures. Pansy avait retourné tous les magasins qu'elle connaissait à la recherche de LA robe parfaite pour Hermione. Il avait failli s'arracher les cheveux tellement s'était épuisant.

\- Honnêtement, Blaise, comment tu peux la supporter? souffla-t-il alors qu'il s'arrêtait boire un soda et manger.

\- Tu me remercieras quand tu verras ta Grangie d'amour dans sa magnifique robe ! rit Pansy, prête à tout pour ne pas manquer l'occasion d'enquiquiner son meilleur ami.

\- Attends tu crois que je vais sortir avec elle? On est pas du même monde je te rappelle !

\- Je ne crois pas non…

Draco souffla. Ouf, son amie n'était pas devenue complètement folle !

\- J'en suis certaine !

Il manqua de recracher son soda devant l'air ravi de Blaise.

\- On y va !

Et le long et pénible tour des magasins avait continué jusqu'à ce que Draco rentre enfin, épuisé, avec ses paquets, faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Il était tard car il avait été se changer les idées en jouant à la console chez Blaise puis ils avaient même commandé des pizzas qu'ils avaient dégustées jusque tard dans la nuit. Hermione devait déjà dormir. L'avait-elle attendu? Il n'en savait rien. La trouver allongée sur le canapé lui arracha un sourire.

Délicatement, sur la pointe des pieds, il s'avança vers elle et la porta doucement jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'allongea sur son lit avant de déposer déposa ses paquets, un mot d'excuse ainsi que l'invitation fournie par son père avant de s'éclipser. Il ne restait plus qu'à ce qu'elle accepte.

Éreinté, il ne prit même pas une seconde douche, se changea en pyjama et s'effondra comme une masse sur l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, quand Hermione se réveilla, il était tard. Tracassée par le retard tardif de son employeur, elle avait complètement oublié de mettre son réveil. Et puis, que faisait-elle dans sa chambre? Elle s'était endormie sur le canapé… Draco était-il rentré? Était-ce lui qui l'avait portée jusqu'ici?

Une fois levée, elle jeta un œil aux quelques paquets qui se trouvaient sur une chaise et fut surprise d'y voir deux enveloppes. L'une était ornée de l'écriture de Draco, l'autre était un carton d'invitation.

Elle lut le mot avec attention et s'étonna de le voir s'excuser d'avoir créé ce malaise entre eux. Pour se faire pardonner, il l'invitait à un gala où ils auraient, l'espérait-il le temps de mettre les choses au clair.

Soucieuse, la jeune fille déballa le paquet et retint un cri de surprise. La robe qui s'étendait devant elle était magnifique.

Elle la prit et la serra contre elle avant de se ressaisir. Que faisait-elle ? Non, non et non. Elle ne devait pas se réjouir de la sorte. Mais c'était un cadeau. Un cadeau d'excuse qui semblait sincère. Devait-elle aller à ce gala?

Pourrait-elle accorder une deuxième chance à son employeur?

 **Note d'auteur : Coucou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je pensais en faire une histoire longue mais finalement, j'ai énormément de projets qui se bousculent dans ma tête et j'ai décidé d'en faire une fanfiction courte alors oui, la relation dramione ira sans doute un peu vite, trop vite pour vous peut-être mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione avait beaucoup réfléchi au sujet de ce gala. Elle était partagée entre deux sentiments. D'une part, Draco était son employeur et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre la folie de s'attacher à lui et, d'autre part, il avait fait l'effort de s'excuser et de l'inviter pour mettre les choses au clair.

Hermione avait toujours été quelqu'un de foncièrement bon et en tant que tel, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le geste de son employeur. Longuement taraudée, elle avait fini par soupirer et se décider à accepter l'invitation. Elle verrait bien si les choses se calmaient. Et puis, il n'y avait peut-être rien qui se cachait derrière cette étreinte maladroite. Oui, c'était surement ça. Dr… Malfoy avait eu pitié d'elle. Et ils mettraient les choses au point tous les deux.

Plus sereine, elle s'était levée néanmoins tôt le lendemain, consciente du petit déjeuner qu'elle devait préparer et fut surprise de croiser Draco dans la cuisine, occupé à préparer des pancakes. Hermione haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas au programme…

\- Une envie comme ça… murmura-t-il en guise d'excuse, comme s'il avait peur de nuire au silence de paix qui semblait régner entre eux.

\- C'est d'accord pour le gala, répondit Hermione en prenant des fruits pour les presser le temps que le blond achève la cuisson des pancakes. Sirop d'érable?

\- Mmh…

Une façon de dire oui. Draco n'avait pu dire que ça, encore perturbé par le fait qu'Hermione accepte aussi facilement. A présent il allait falloir qu'il mette des mots sur les gestes de l'avant-veille et il espérait compter sur Severus pour l'aider car lui-même était aussi perdu qu'Hermione dans ce qu'il ressentait.

Sans trop oser continuer la discussion, ils se mirent à table et Draco savoura un pancake gorgé de sirop d'érable devant une Hermione rouge de gène. Il faut dire que voir son employeur piquer son pancake sur une fourchette et le mettre à hauteur de sa bouche pour en lécher le sirop d'érable du bout de sa langue aguicheuse avait de quoi en perturber plus d'un !

\- Tu ne manges pas? demanda-t-il en interrompant son geste, ses pupilles se plongeant dans les siennes en une moue interrogative.

\- Si, si ! dit-elle en se reprenant, regardant obstinément son assiette. Il était hors de question qu'elle jette de l'huile sur le feu en rajoutant davantage d'ambiguïté à leur relation.

Le silence se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Draco se lève, suivi d'Hermione. Il était l'heure d'aller au studio.

\- Le gala a lieu demain, j'ai texto à Pansy, tu iras avec elle chez le coiffeur et l'esthéticienne.

La jeune fille parut outrée.

\- Tu es jolie, ne t'en fais pas, enfin, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais euh, enfin…

Hermione sourit alors que le compliment faisait battre son coeur plus vite et plus fort.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle. On est pas du même monde…

Draco haussa un sourcil. Même constat. Et puis, elle avait bien lu le nom sur l'invitation. C'était de la grande famille Malfoy qu'on parlait, elle ne pouvait décemment pas venir habillée d'un simple tailleur alors que tous seraient habillés chic.

Pour qui passerait-elle dans cette foule si elle venait habillée normalement? Elle serait dévisagée… Humiliée…Pire encore peut-être…

\- A quoi tu penses?

Il avait reposé la même question sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Oh, laisse tomber, rajouta-t-il en percevant son hésitation. Devait-elle le lui dire ou non?

\- Je ne veux pas passer pour un déchet.

\- Arrête toi, tout de suite !

Elle freina, s'attirant un coup de klaxon et se mit sur le côté.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Écoute, tu n'es pas un déchet, d'accord? Tu n'as peut-être pas les moyens pour survivre dans mon monde mais l'argent ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de bien et le fait de ne pas en avoir un déchet. Retire toi ça de la tête ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, qui me tienne tête, qui ait mené la vie que tu as menée sans jamais baisser la tête, jamais. Alors ne dis plus jamais que tu es un déchet, compris?

Il soupira.

\- Je prends le volant.

Et la route reprit jusqu'au studio où Draco laissa Hermione à Pansy avec sa carte de banque, souhaitant plus que tout se vider la tête de tous ses tracas.

\- Draco, tu es sûr que ça ira?

Encore une demande, pour être rassurée. Les jours étaient passés et, à quelques minutes d'entrer, Hermione s'était révélée plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

\- Tu es parfaite. Cesse de t'inquiéter.

Un sourire, un bref regard et elle se sentait déjà un peu plus rassurée. Pour quelques minutes seulement. Elle avait tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur que son estomac se tordait et retordait dans tous les sens.

\- Severus, bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, Draco et… Mademoiselle Granger je suppose?

Il avait bien évidemment reconnu la jeune femme qu'il avait croisée en voiture il y a quelque temps déjà mais la voir aussi changée et Draco à ses côtés avaient renforcé l'impression de bien aller ensemble qu'il avait.

\- Je dois vous laisser, je vais saluer Père et Mère.

\- Ils sont près de l'estrade, l'informa son professeur en voyant son air blasé. Courage Draco.

La jeune fille le regarda partir, hésitant à le suivre ou non.

\- Tout se passe bien avec Draco, je présume?

Hermione bégaya un moment puis rougit. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle ne savait pas aligner trois mots correctement.

\- Soyez naturelle. Je suis peut-être le professeur de Draco et j'ai été invité à cette réception mais il n'empêche que j'aime la simplicité.

Son discours sembla rassurer la jeune fille qui reprenait doucement une respiration normale en regardant Draco s'éloigner vers ses parents et les saluer. De vrais aristo' comme auraient dit ses meilleurs amis.

\- Je disais donc, reprit Severus en la mettant à l'aise, comment ça se passe avec Draco?

La jeune fille se remémora la scène du câlin et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Draco m'a raconté que vous vous étiez confiée à lui sur votre vie passée. Vous avez vécu énormément de moments difficiles. Vous l'avez complètement chamboulé. Vous savez, Draco est quelqu'un de spécial. On lui a toujours dit. Il est né pour être différent. Ses parents l'ont élevé comme cela. Il est habillé à claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce qu'il veut alors quand il a vu ce que tu devais faire pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de vie, ça l'a énormément marqué.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et l'invita à poursuivre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle pourra en apprendre davantage sur son employeur !

\- Ces derniers mois, je le trouvais vide, comme s'il ne ressentait plus rien. Il se perdait dans les filles, il a même rompu le contact avec ses parents. La vie qu'il mène l'ennuyait mais il a changé et je suis persuadé que tu y es pour beaucoup.

Hermione se tourna vers Draco, n'osant y croire… Pourtant le contrat l'avait bien stipulé. Aucun des deux ne pouvait tomber amoureux de l'autre… Et pourtant il était là, près de ses parents, s'ennuyant profondément, cherchant son regard pour lui adresser un sourire timide lui arrachant des rougeurs. Son coeur rata un battement. Non, non et non, se dit-elle, reprends-toi, Hermione, tu ne peux pas.

Dans son coin, Severus souriait. Trop tard. Hermione s'était trompée sur Draco, il n'était pas du tout comme elle le pensait. Pourtant elle s'était dit que jamais elle ne tomberait amoureuse d'un homme pareil… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer autant? Était-elle en train de se faire avoir comme toutes les autres? Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle mettrait fin au contrat elle-même avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Alors que Draco les rejoignait, il perçut l'absence d'Hermione.

\- Hermione? Où est-elle? demanda Draco alors que Severus le retenait. Que s'est-il passé?

\- Je l'ai troublée… je crois. Je lui ai dit à quel point tu avais changé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ta vie. Elle est partie sans dire un mot…

\- Tu as dit quoi? Mais c'est n'importe qui Sev…

\- Quoi? Tu insinues que ta vie t'importe toujours aussi peu? Tu as changé Draco, je le vois jusque dans ton corps quand il s'exprime pour danser. Il y a cette lueur de vitalité qui brille dans tes yeux, tu ne peux pas le nier et tu sais que.

\- Non, non, je ne peux pas… ça signifierait que… que…

\- Draco, je crois que tu es amoureux de cette fille.

Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur, l'air apeuré. Il ne pouvait pas. Que diraient ses parents? Il se tourna vers ses amis qui avaient été invités également.

\- Allez, vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la rejoindre? dit Blaise en le poussant.

\- Père…

\- Je me charge de lui, dit Severus. Je ne le laisserai plus faire de toi ce qu'il veut.

Draco se tourna vers Pansy et, après une dernière approbation, il quitta le gala sans se retourner. Hermione devait être proche.

\- Vous cherchez quelqu'un? demanda un inconnu en le voyant s'agiter.

\- Ma … ma compagne, elle était avec une longue robe rose et…

\- Oh, la demoiselle est partie en taxi.

Quoi? Oh mon dieu, où allait-elle? Remerciant vivement l'homme, il se mit au volant de sa voiture. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où elle pourrait aller. Il enclencha la première et sans perdre de temps, il fila vers le manoir Malfoy.

\- Hermione, Hermione, tu es là?

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir. Il grimpa l'escalier et ouvrit brutalement la porte de sa chambre. Vide. Hermione était partie, seul trace de son passage, le même contrat qu'il lui avait fait signer déchiré. Elle avait mis fin au contrat.

 **Note d'auteur : Oui, je sais, c'est un chapitre plus court que les autres mais en tant qu'auteur partiellement sadique, je me devais de couper là, vous comprenez? Non? C'est la même chose ! Il restera deux chapitres après celui-ci alors je vous dit à dimanche pour la suite** **J**


	12. Chapter 12

La soirée avait été rude pour Draco. Quand Hermione avait mis fin au contrat, il avait juré avant de faire demi-tour et de partir à sa recherche. Il l'avait longuement cherchée, d'abord en se rendant chez elle puis en faisant le tour des endroits où elle aurait pu aller. Il avait même été voir au studio mais rien à faire, Hermione n'était nulle part.

Il lui avait fallu une bonne heure durant laquelle le temps avait viré à l'orage pour la trouver. Désespéré, il s'était assis dans le parc malgré la pluie qui le trempait pour reprendre son souffle quand il avait aperçu un morceau de sa robe qui dépassait d'un tunnel qui servait de jeu aux enfants. Il sourit avant de s'avancer et de l'appeler.

\- Sors de là, Granger…

La jeune fille sursauta, manquant de se cogner la tête contre le tunnel. Comment l'avait-il retrouvée? Elle inspira un bon coup et se releva alors que la pluie la mouillait lentement et fit face à son ex employeur.

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'es enfuie?

\- Je ne me suis pas enfuie !

Draco roula des yeux. A d'autres ! Hermione s'était enfuie et il voulait qu'elle lui donne la raison de son départ et, surtout, pourquoi elle avait mis fin au contrat en le déchirant.

Hermione tiqua. Elle ne voulait pas répondre. Pas maintenant que son coeur était si hésitant. Mais Draco ne semblait pas vouloir partir tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas répondu. Elle avait vaguement tenté de filer mais le jeune homme l'avait agrippée par le poignet et ne la lâchait pas.

\- Draco, tu me fais mal, lâche moi…

\- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu as mis fin au contrat.

\- On est pas du même monde ! cria Hermione désespérée, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'être avec lui était au-delà de ses capacités. Je n'ai rien à faire dans un gala comme celui-là ! Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi ! Nous ne devrions pas respirer le même air ! Tu es quelqu'un de réputé, de noble et moi je ne suis qu'une vulgaire domestique qui a à peine de quoi se payer un logement décent !

Le danseur la relâcha, manifestement surpris. Il avait été égoïste. Pire que tout, il avait pratiquement obligé Hermione à venir alors qu'elle avait montré dès le début des signes de malaise. Mais était-ce la seule raison? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le regarder dans les yeux?

Et puis, pourquoi avait-elle rompu le contrat? Parce qu'elle avait fui le bal, l'humiliant au passage? Draco soupira. Il devait mettre les choses au point.

A la réception, les journalistes présents y allaient de bon coeur. Tous avaient remarqué le jeune Draco Malfoy s'élancer derrière une fille et aucun d'eux n'était revenu. Les rumeurs circulaient déjà et Lucius avait eu bien du mal à calmer le jeu alors que sa propre fureur lui montait au visage. Comment son propre fils osait-il faire un scandale durant ce gala? Lui qui se vantait de l'éducation qu'il lui avait fournie… Il était déçu. Profondément déçu.

Severus avait essayé de lui parler, de lui expliquer que Draco était jeune et qu'il avait quand même le droit d'être proche d'une fille.

\- Lucius, ton fils n'est encore qu'un gamin. Il fait tout pour te plaire mais ce soir il a d'autres priorités. Ne t'immisce pas entre eux.

\- Pas au détriment de son éducation, Severus. Un Malfoy se doit d'être poli. Il a provoqué un scandale ! Je ne le reconnais plus.

Le professeur de danse retint un profond soupire. Son élève n'avait pas provoqué de scandale si gros que cela et la plupart des convives s'étaient rapidement désintéressés du jeune Malfoy. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami se mettait dans de tels états pour rien.

Dans le parc, Draco semblait perdre patience. Il n'était déjà pas quelqu'un de calme et patient en temps normal et le fait d'ignorer la cause du mal-être d'Hermione

\- Pourquoi tu as rompu le contrat dans ce cas? J'accepte ta fuite du gala mais tu n'as rien fait de mal !

Il ne comprenait pas. Où peut-être ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'elle soit attirée par lui?

\- Parce que je t'aime, idiot !

Draco fit les yeux ronds. Quoi? Elle… l'aimait? Sous la surprise, il relâcha sa poigne et la jeune fille en profita pour s'échapper et disparaitre alors qu'il restait là, sans bouger tellement il était surpris.

Son coeur avait palpité quand elle avait crié ces mots et le rouge lui était monté aux joues. Elle… l'aimait? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Il avait été froid, hautain, détestable et elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui? Non, personne ne tombait amoureux de Malfoy. Toutes avaient profité de sa fortune le temps d'une nuit de folie puis s'étaient retirées.

Avec Hermione, il avait pris soin de l'ignorer, sachant pertinemment que Lucius n'accepterait pas mais petit à petit, il devait se rendre à l'évidence que sa carapace s'était fendue pour y laisser passer la jeune fille qui était devenue sa domestique et amie.

Malgré son désir de la rejoindre, il ne le pouvait pas. Pas tout de suite. Il restait trop d'interrogations en suspend. C'est vrai qu'il s'était montré soucieux avec elle, qu'il faisait des efforts et, même si lui ne voulait pas l'admettre, Severus, lui, le lui avait dit. Il se comportait différemment avec Hermione sans même s'en rendre compte. Était-ce par ce qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle?

Lentement, il reprit conscience de son environnement et, tandis que la pluie continuait de tomber, il regagna la maison de ses parents puis sa chambre où il s'effondra en ayant une dernière pensée pour Hermione. Était-elle à l'abri? Il l'espérait. Il ignora l'appel de Severus et se laissa aller à ses pensées.

De son côté, Hermione avait fui pour gagner le seul endroit où elle se savait à l'abri : chez elle. Il faisait froid et humide mais malgré tout elle était enfin au calme, seule avec elle-même pour réfléchir à ses propos. Comment avait-elle pu lui dire "parce que je t'aime, idiot" ? Elle se mordit la lèvre. Draco n'en resterait pas là, elle en était certaine.

Le lendemain, Narcissa se réveilla avec un mal de tête énorme. La soirée avait été difficile. Draco avait fui la réception pour suivre une fille dont ils ignoraient les origines et, pire que tout, Lucius avait promis de mener son enquête sur cette fille. Qui savait dans quel pétrin son héritier s'était fourré.

Quand il était rentré pour rassurer ses parents, il avait refusé d'ajouter un mot sur la situation, trop inquiet pour Hermione pour formuler des phrases cohérentes. Lucius et lui s'étaient disputés et Narcissa avait pleuré en voyant son fils s'acharner contre son propre père pour défendre la jeune fille mystérieuse. Ils avaient au moins obtenu un nom : Hermione.

Lucius avait donc fait une enquête sur elle et s'était posé sur le fauteuil, lisant le journal en attendant le rapport de son détective. Inutile de dire qu'il avait été furieux d'apprendre que Hermione Granger n'était qu'une vulgaire fille sans diplôme qui multipliait les petits boulots. Elle avait été engagée par son fils en tant que chauffeur et domestique et Draco prenait soin d'elle, lui achetant des nouveaux vêtements, lui permettant même d'habiter chez lui, dans son palace luxueux.

Puis Draco était arrivé, vêtu d'un simple jeans et d'un t-shirt noir. La dispute avait repris. Le fils Malfoy n'avait rien voulu entendre quand Lucius avait déclaré qu'il ne pouvait pas être sérieux en se pavanant avec elle à la soirée.

\- Draco, ce n'est qu'une racaille sans diplôme, elle ne vaut rien. Tu mérites bien plus.

\- Elle est différente ! Tu ne comprends rien !

L'héritier était parti, furieux. Il retrouverait Hermione et il prouverait à ses parents qu'elle n'était pas qu'une vulgaire racaille comme le pensait Lucius. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas pu effectuer des études supérieures, elle faisait de son mieux pour apprendre, travaillait pour gagner sa vie. Elle vivait, contrairement à lui qui subissait la vie.

A pieds, il quitta le manoir Malfoy et gagna la rue où la jeune fille habitait avant de travailler chez lui. Sans surprise, il remarqua la lumière allumée et alla sonner à sa porte en soupirant. Au moins, elle était restée à l'abri de la pluie. Pas comme lui qui n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre une veste ce matin, ne remarquant même pas qu'il pleuvait.

Il s'attendait presque à devoir parler au travers de la porte mais son coeur se gonfla d'espoir quand la poignée tourna et sa gorge se serra quand il vit Hermione lui faire face. Que pouvait-il lui dire… Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à s'excuser quand elle lui agrippa le bras pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur.

\- Vous êtes trempés, Mr Malfoy. Je m'en voudrais si vous tombiez malade par ma faute.

Le ton professionnel amusa Draco.

\- C'est trop tard, Grangie, je suis déjà tombé malade.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Il souriait. Se fichait-il d'elle?

\- Voyez-vous, il semble que mon coeur batte un peu trop vite quand je vous regarde, c'est grave vous croyez?

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'avait-il dit? Avait-elle bien compris? La voyant se poser mille et une questions, le blond lui prit la main et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant sur la tempe.

\- Ne restons pas ici. Viens, on rentre à la maison.

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il fallait qu'ils discutent. Qu'il mette les choses au clair avec elle et qu'il la présente à ses parents. Qu'importe ce que Lucius dirait. Il appela un taxi et tous deux regagnèrent l'appartement de Draco où ils se posèrent.

Hermione restait sur ses gardes, debout, les bras croisés. Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Tout de suite.

 **Note d'auteur importante : Après ce chapitre, il n'en reste plus qu'un. Oui, le dernier, déjà. Mais (oui, il y a un mais) j'ai été pas mal préoccupée ces derniers temps et en période de stress (j'ai des épreuves demain qui détermineront si je suis apte à suivre une formation), je suis incapable d'écrire le moindre mot. Je n'ai donc pas pu déjà vous rédiger le dernier chapitre en avance et il aura peut-être du retard. J'espère néanmoins que ça n'arrivera pas et je vous dis à dimanche prochain peut-être?**

 **Veuillez m'excuser par avance si le retard devenait effectif !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note d'auteur : Dernier chapitre ! Je suis à l'heure ! Ouf ! Oui, déjà ! Cette fanfiction était prévue pour durer mais j'ai finalement d'autres projets qui m'intéressent plus alors je l'ai raccourcie. Le couple s'est donc très vite développé mais bon, je n'allais pas faire durer ça sur 30 chapitres, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Merci à ceux et à celles qui auront pris la peine de lire cette fanfiction et surtout de la reviewer ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfictions !**

\- Je suis désolé…

Hermione retint un hoquet. Draco s'excusait. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, lui faisant presque baisser sa garde. Non, elle devait se ressaisir, elle n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureuse de lui, ils étaient bien trop différents. Elle avait été séduite par son charisme comme toutes ces adolescentes qui adulaient le chanteur-danseur. Elle était réduite au statut même statut que ces groupies qu'elle ne supportait pas autrefois.

\- Nous sommes différents, c'est vrai. J'ai bien vu que tu étais troublée face à mon comportement mais… Je n'arrive pas à être méchant. Pas quand tu es là, avec moi. Pas quand nous sommes ensembles…

Que voulait-il dire? Avait-elle réussi à le faire changer doucement mais sûrement à son contact? Avait-elle eu de l'influence sur lui?

\- Toutes mes excuses, Mr Malfoy. Vous ne me verrez plus et vous redeviendrez vite comme avant je…

\- T'as rien compris, dit Draco en la tirant par le poignet pour l'attirer contre lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une tentative désespérée qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Hermione, elle, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Draco… était en train de… l'embrasser? Elle ferma les yeux en sentant les mains de son employeur glisser dans son dos comme pour l'enlacer tendrement. C'est avec un naturel déconcertant qu'elle se surpris à glisser ses mains de part et d'autre de sa nuque, les joignant entre elles pour l'enlacer à son tour.

Puis ils se séparèrent. Bien trop tôt au goût d'Hermione qui ne voulait pas que ce rêve s'achève aussi rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle… Elle l'aimait malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien renier. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ses battements de coeur furieux quand elle apercevait le blond.

Ils se séparèrent un instant, se jaugeant chacun dans le regard de l'autre. Personne n'osant briser le silence qui s'était installé. Mais l'attente était insoutenable et quelques instants après leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avidement. Les mains de Draco plongèrent dans la tignasse de sa lionne préférée alors qu'Hermione gardait ses mains en coupe autour de son visage, comme si elle avait voulu ne jamais mettre fin au baiser. Mais le manque d'air les sépara.

\- Je… Waw…

Elle n'avait rien su dire d'autre que cette exclamation, arrachant un petit rire à son compagnon.

\- Je sais, ça fait toujours ça ! Je suis le dieu des baisers après tout ! On ne te l'a jamais dit? Je suis comme une drogue. Une fois qu'on m'a, on ne peut plus se passer de moi…

Hermione se retint de pouffer alors qu'il l'embrassait plus délicatement cette fois, apposant juste ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que leurs mains se liaient.

\- Je parlerai à mes parents demain. Ils n'ont pas le choix.

\- Draco, non. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi…

\- Oh tu sais, je n'ai des Malfoy que le titre. J'ai ma propre réputation dans cette ville et je ne serai pas fichu dehors. Ma mère m'aime trop pour ça et mon père ne se battra pas contre elle. Je ne serai pas sans rien…

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois mal vu… Tu perdrais des fans et…

\- Et alors? Je suis connu pour ne faire que ce que je veux. Ce ne sont pas les journalistes qui m'en empêcheront. Ça durera le temps que ça durera mais j'aimerais être avec toi, d'accord?

La jeune fille parut réfléchir. Draco s'était beaucoup assagi depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Et dire qu'elle l'avait vu perché au cou d'une fille davantage nue qu'habillée i peine quelques mois. Devait-elle tenter? Sa mère lui aurait dit de foncer, de suivre son coeur. Et son coeur le voulait. Mais en avait-elle le droit?

\- J'aimerais que tu en parles à tes parents d'abord… Je n'ai plus les miens et je sais ce que ça fait de vivre sans parents. Je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes les tiens par ma faute.

\- Je comprends… Tu devrais aller te réchauffer. Va prendre une douche, je t'apporte un pyjama. Tu dors ici ce soir, d'accord?

Elle sourit et se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Elle avait rompu le contrat, elle avait fui face à lui devant toute une assemblée, elle avait certainement dû lui faire honte et pourtant il agissait comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Pouvait-elle accepter ça? Son coeur cogna plus durement dans sa poitrine. Oui, elle le suivrait son petit coeur, elle le suivrait.

La nuit avait été courte. Fatiguée, elle s'était vite endormie dans sa propre chambre, ignorant Draco appuyé au chambranle de la porte, l'observant dormir avec un air attendri.

Quand le soleil les avait réveillés, le lendemain matin, Hermione avait gémit dans son sommeil. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et quitter le confort du lit. Néanmoins, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud effleurer ses lèvres et elle daigna relever une paupière avant de rougir furieusement et de se relever. Draco venait de… la réveiller avec un baiser? Non, c'était pour les contes de fée ça, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres ne la trompa pas. Il l'avait bien embrassée.

\- Lève-toi, Grangie, mes parents vont arriver et il faut encore préparer un petit déjeuner. Laisse-moi me charger de la discussion, d'accord?

Il connaissait son paternel et même s'il était gentil en temps normal, il pouvait se montrer ferme et vil quand le nom et la réputation des Malfoy étaient en jeu.

C'est donc stressé qu'il regarda sa compagne acquiescer, se lever, reprendre une douche et se changer, prenant soin d'enfiler quelque chose de simple mais d'élégant à la fois avant de se mettre aux fourneaux. Elle cuisinait très bien et c'était l'occasion de montrer à Lucius qu'elle connaissait son fils en lui préparant son petit déjeuner préféré.

Elle eut tout juste terminé de dresser la table que la sonnette retentit et elle s'empressa d'ôter son tablier, de l'accrocher et d'aller ouvrir la porte en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Mr et Mrs Malfoy… Soyez les bienvenus.

Narcissa lui octroya un sourire alors que Lucius l'ignorait, s'avançant dans la maison.

\- Bonjour ma chère, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin.

Hermione sourit. Narcissa n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi méchante que Lucius quand elle laissait tomber le masque.

\- Draco, salua Lucius d'un ton froid alors que sa femme allait enlacer son propre fils.

\- Père, salua Draco en retour.

Tous deux se regardaient d'un mauvais œil. La tension entre eux était palpable.

\- J'ai préparé de quoi vous sustenter si vous avez faim, avança la jeune fille en amenant les plats qu'elle avait préparés sur la table de salon, aidée de Draco qui la couvait du regard.

C'était évident qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour être à la hauteur et il apprécia son effort. Plaire à Lucius ne sera pas évident.

\- Faites ce que bon vous semble, Miss, mais laissez mon fils tranquille. Je vous prierais de quitter sa vie et plus vite que ça.

Le ton avait été amorcé. L'ambiance s'était alourdie. Narcissa lança un regard noir à son mari avant d'offrir un sourire navré à Hermione. Lucius n'était pas le plus démonstratif des hommes.

\- Moi elle me plait cette petite, dit Narcissa, surprenant son mari. Jamais elle ne s'était opposée à lui. Pourquoi maintenant? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés?

Draco sourit à sa mère et entreprit de raconter leur rencontre, Hermione prenant soin d'ignorer Lucius en se joignant à leur conversation, ajoutant ses diverses impressions.

Ça n'avait pas été facile de supporter Draco mais elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait changé, pour le meilleur et pour le pire mais surtout pour le meilleur.

\- Vous êtes une vulgaire jeune fille n'est-ce pas? Vous n'avez ni noblesse, ni richesse. En quoi vous pouvez être bénéfique pour mon fils?

Le ton était cassant mais Hermione ne pouvait pas ignorer la question. Elle prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Lucius ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Draco est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions par lui-même ! Je ne veux pas que tu ternisses sa vie encore une fois et qu'il reprenne ses antidépresseurs ! Ils sont jeunes ! Laisse-les donc sortir ensemble ! Ils n'engagent par leur vie, seulement leur amour !

Lucius se figea. Il avait tendance à oublier que les choses évoluaient et, surtout, que Draco n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête. Quand il avait proposé des fiançailles arrangées, il avait fallu qu'il se renferme et s'isole de sa famille, qu'il abandonne ses futurs débuts de chanteur pour satisfaire ses exigences. Résultat, Draco avait fini aux urgences. Une dépression. Narcissa avait beaucoup pleuré et avait arraché à Lucius la promesse de ne plus jamais chercher à diriger son fils comme une marionnette.

\- Peux-tu répondre à ma question au moins? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

\- Je ne peux pas lui apporter la noblesse ou encore la richesse, c'est vrai. Mais je peux lui apporter l'émerveillement des choses simples de la vie, de la bonne humeur, du soutien, de l'amour mais je peux aussi lui apprendre que rien n'est donné gratuitement, que l'argent ne fait pas tout, qu'il faut faire des efforts dans la vie. Vous savez, monsieur Malfoy, je n'ai pas eu une vie facile mais jamais je n'ai cédé à la facilité. Je me suis battue pour avoir un travail, un logement et pour ne jamais avoir à dépendre de quelqu'un. Je n'ai besoin de rien pour aimer Draco. Tout ce que je veux en échange, c'est lui donner la possibilité d'aimer comme il veut et lui apprendre la vie.

Le Lord sourit, osant plonger son regard dans les prunelles marron, hésitantes. Avait-elle bien fait de répondre aussi franchement? La main de Draco sur la mienne la rassura.

\- Et bien soit, faisons comme ça. Mais réfléchissez bien avant d'engager vos vies… Je compte sur vous.

Le lord les salua et, après quelques pancakes maison précieusement emballés, les Malfoy regagnèrent leur manoir alors qu'Hermione fermait doucement la porte derrière eux, relâchant doucement sa respiration.

\- Ouf.

\- On a réussi… J'y crois pas…

Hermione lui sourit et se jeta dans ses bras, laissant éclater sa joie.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime toi? murmura Hermione en se laissant enfin aller.

\- Je sais, je fais cet effet là, en particulier sur les lionnes sauvages, tu le savais? D'ailleurs, il va falloir penser à renouveler le contrat !

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Allait-elle continuer à travailler pour lui? Il sourit, lui désignant un papier qui trainait sur le petit bureau à l'écart. Elle s'en approcha, le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle reconnaissait les lettres qui formaient les mots : Petite amie de Draco Malfoy.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand elle vit les efforts qu'il voulait bien faire pour elle. Il lui promettait de se mettre aux fourneaux si elle voulait bien lui apprendre, l'aider à faire le ménage, lui octroyer du temps et en échange elle devait retourner sur les bancs de l'université de médecine où elle avait semble-t-il obtenu une bourse.

\- Souhaitez-vous accepter ce contrat, miss Granger? demanda suavement Draco en s'approchant par derrière, glissant ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- Où dois-je signer? répondit Hermione d'une voix complice.

N'y tenant plus, il l'embrassa alors qu'un renouveau soufflait enfin sur le domaine Malfoy.

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Et voilà, c'est fini ! Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir me pencher sur d'autres projets mais je vais faire un break afin d'avoir le temps d'écrire des chapitres et d'en avoir d'avance. Pour vous faire patienter avant la nouvelle histoire, je vous invite à lire mes OS et à les reviewer (si ce n'est pas encore fait), ou de lire les nouveaux OS qui sortiront entre temps ! En attendant je vous dis à la prochaine** **J**


End file.
